Harry Potter's Second Chance At Life
by Rafaelout
Summary: An ancient, powerful device has sensed the strife that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter had to survive through and gains a new chance at life..., a new chance to make things right...! He was granted a chance to correct all the wrongs that happened in his past life, but he must take care not to make them worse then they were before...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers, first off all I would like to give you guys a heads up on a few things,  
****First off I would like to say that PM's and Reviews for this story are appreciated,  
Second is that there is a pole about who Harry should end up with, please vote,  
Third the story will get better as it goes on... (I Hope)  
**

**So, please read it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The goblet of fire, an ancient and powerful magical device, created through means unknown for a purpose unknown. It was even more ancient than the 3 great wizarding schools, for even though those schools had been around for almost a thousand years, the goblet had survived for over a millennia. No one knew of its true purpose or the truth of the magical contract that it had offered, and no one would ever know, save for one. One person who had given everything he had and even more for the wizarding world and only got betrayal as a reward. He would get his final words was "I wish… that I had… a second chance… to make… things right!"

That was the last thought of that man before he died and found himself standing in a pure white room. A second past and then he heard it… a pure melodious sound, no voice, that was arguably female that said "You wish for a second chance young one… to make things better… for all the sacrifices you have made you shall have it… but take care not to make things worse!"

* * *

Blink… Blink… Blink…

Harry James Potter slowly awoke and took in the sight of the familiar red curtains of his 4 post bed in Hogwarts… a bed in which he had not slept in for nearly half a century. As he sat up he had only one thought on his mind, "So that really did happen, didn't it!"

He took a deep breath and using his Auror Occlumency he gathered his thoughts and calmed down. He knew that he would have to use this time to plan, he would have to plan his moves carefully, and he could not change the future too much in fear of being unable to predict what happened next, at the same time he knew that if changed to little, the same sequence of events would let themselves happen all over again. He needed to be careful in his plans, but in order to be able to start making any he needed to know exactly which point of time he was currently in. So he reached over to his bedside table and picked his glasses and put them on before whipping out his wand and casting a single spell "Tempus!"

The spell showed him that it was currently an hour before dinner on Boxing Day during his third year and with that all thoughts of preserving the timeline went out the window. He could do so much, change so much that the very thought of preserving anything was no longer to be considered. Still he remembered this day perfectly, it had been one of the worst Christmas's during his time at Hogwarts. He had been so disgusted with Hermione's actions that he had just thrown her a cold look before he had marched up to his dormitory to take an afternoon nap, leaving her with Ron who was shouting at her with a vengeance. It was this day that he had chosen to side with Ron… a mistake, which was a catalyst to a chain of mistakes that ultimately ended up doing him in.

He would change that, that was a given, but he also needed to make Hermione understand that what she had done was a mistake, a mistake which he would not tolerate again.

Walking down to the common room he was surprised to find Hermione sitting by the fire in the common room her eyes closed as her face flickered in the light of the fire. As he walked closer to her he could see the tears that decorated her face and immediately felt a pang of guilt. Not once had he ever thought of Hermione's reactions when he and Ron had forsaken her, when her two best friends had forsaken her… still guilt would not do now, only sternness, firmness and perhaps a little kindness.

He walked over and sat on a comfortable red chair that was facing the chair that Hermione was sitting on now. Flicking his wand Hermione's chair rose into the air before turning and landing on the ground facing him. Another flick and a coffee-table rose and settled in the middle of them. With a third flick he conjured a peace of parchment, an ink bottle and a floating quill. The quill quickly wrote a message onto the peace of parchment before disappearing along with the ink bottle. The parchment folded itself into a paper plane and zoomed out of the common room and headed to the Hogwarts kitchens.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was having the worst day off her life. She had ended up betraying the trust of her closest friend by going around and speaking to a professor simply to ensure his safety. She knew that she would have done it again in a heartbeat if a similar situation ever rose but the cold look that he threw was something that she could not bare. And then to top it off he other friend goes off and verbally abuses her... well it was no wonder that she felt completely miserable when she flopped down on the chair beside the fireplace and cried herself into a nap.

When she finally awoke she found herself not facing the fire but facing Harry Potter whose face was currently a mask betraying nothing. Before she could speak Harry opened his mouth and said a single word "Drink!"

She was a bit confused at fist but when she looked down she saw a tea tray with a plate of biscuits laid at the said and a steaming cup of tea right in front of her. Not knowing why he had done this but knowing that she would have obeyed any command at that moment, even if he had ordered her to drink poison, she took the cup and started sipping the tea, which was surprisingly not as hot as she would have thought but exactly the temperature she would have preferred it to be.

"Hermione" said Harry slowly when she saw that she had finished her cup of tea, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" said a confused Hermione. Of all the things she had been expecting from the person sitting across her, that question was the last question that she ever thought he would ask her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she replied without a moments hesitation.

"Completely?"

She paused and considered the question before she repeated her answer with as much honesty as she could put into it. "Yes!"

"Then why did you not talk to me" he asked calmly as he look at her through his round old glasses which made her feel that she was being X-rayed "Did you not say that you could trust me? Did think that going behind my back was the only option that you had? That I cared more about a sport than my life? Or is it because you felt that I had so little value for your opinion?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Hermione felt a hot prickly feeling of shame spread from the top of her head all the way down to the rest of her body.

"You know I would have done it if you had asked" said Harry after a moment "I would have surrendered my firebolt if you had simply asked… true I would have argued with you Hermione, but I would have done it because I trust you, and I always felt that you trusted me too, perhaps I was mistaken..."

Throughout this entire conversation Harry had not raised his voice, he had not even sounded even angry, but at that moment Hermione would have preferred him to yell at her, like Ron had done. This, this cold disappointment was worse that anything that she had ever felt.

"Harry" she said a little desperately "It isn't that I don't trust you, its just that I – I…"

"You thought that I would rather prefer to risk breaking my neck than letting Professor McGonagal run a security check" said Harry sarcastically, finishing the sentence for her "I see!"

Silence fell between them again and it was the most uncomfortable silence Hermione had ever experienced with Harry. It seemed to go on and on and on, punctuated only by the faint crackle of the fireplace beside them. Hermione felt strangely diminished, as though she had shrunk a little since she the conversation had started.

When she could not stand it any longer she said "Harry, I am really sorry. I should have trusted you, I should have at least spoken to you. I should have realized that you would have…"

Harry held up his hand to stop her mid rant and immediately fell silent as if he had cast a silencing charm on her. Talking a deep breath to calm himself down he spoke in the same calm tone, yet this time it had an edge of steal to it "I understand you reasons Hermione, but that does not mean that what you did was not wrong, nor does it mean that I have to simply let it go. What it means is that you have betrayed my trust Hermione and the question is what are you willing to do to make up for it!"

At that very moment Hermione would have said anything but she stopped herself. 3 years in the wizarding world made her understand the importance of words, and for a situation as delicate as this she could not use them lightly so instead she said "What would you have me do?"

Harry took a breath before he replied "There is a boy in my dorm, Neville Longbottem, I am sure that you know him well enough Hermione, I just want you to help me get to know him as well… Also, Divination as I am sure you are perfectly aware boils down to the simple question of whether you are a seer or not. I am certainly not a seer and therefore that subject is useless to me as it is to you. I was planning on speaking to Professor McGonagal from changing my electives from Divination to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You will simply have to help me get up to par with the rest of your class…, a drop that old fraud's subject yourself of course! So, will you help me?"

Hermione was stunned. That was it? All that he asked her to do was something that she would have done anyway and help him become good friends with Neville. She knew perfectly well what her answer was and she said it "Yes!"

"Good!" said Harry allowing a small smile to grace his lips pausing a bit before speaking again "And one more thing Hermione, I need you to promise me that for the rest of the year, that you will spend at least 8 house sleeping for every 16 hours you spend awake!"

That request made her pause, the way he framed the request made her think for a brief moment that he knew of the time turner, which she was certain that he did not as neither she nor Professor McGonagal had told anyone. Still that didn't change the fact that this was one of the requests he had given her in order to help her gain his trust back… a request solely based for her own welfare. The answer that she gave, though she felt that she may regret it later was the same as her previous answers, "Yes!"

"Good" said Harry quietly with his voice filled with kindness, "Hermione, from now on I will do my hardest to excel in my classes, that I promise you… I think its best I go and speak to Professor McGonagal now about the changes to my timetable, so please excuse me."

And with that he got up and left the common room no doubt to go to his head of house is office. Hermione too got up, but not before taking her cup of tea that had mysteriously refilled itself, and a biscuit from the plate. She had lessons to plan… and figure out how to integrate the sleep request into her timetable.

* * *

Things it seemed were going well enough for his plans. He had gotten into a row with Ron about Hermione and the change in his electives the very next day and somehow managed to remain friends with the red haired Weasel. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The change in electives went over very well and professor McGonagal who said that this kind of change was very common though usually students shifted from a challenging elective to an easier one and not the other way around as he had done. Incidentally his books for the new electives arrived on the same day that the rest of the student body had arrived. He had also spoken to Professor Lupin about classes for the Patronus charm to repel Dementors and had arranged for them to meet once a week every Saturday.

He had of course met Wood and Ron had blabbed about the Firebolt causing Wood to march over to Professor McGonagal's office who took the opportunity to tear him a new one. Some things never change! But it seemed that other things do as Harry and Neville quickly became extremely good friends thanks to Hermione, and through them he had also become good friends with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. He had also tracked down Cedric Diggory and quickly became friends with the 5th year Hufflepuff. Through him he had also spoken to the Hufflepuff's girlfriend Cho Chang who was very interesting to talk to and quite willing to talk now that it seemed that he was finally over the crush he had for the Asian Ravenclaw. Said Ravenclaw had also introduced him to her friends which included Su Li, Marietta Edgecombe, Anthony Goldstein, Michel Corner, and Terry Boot, all of whom, with the exception of 1 (cough Marietta cough) he became good friends with.

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match had also gone spectacularly well as did the party, though it was what happened after that was certainly interesting. You see after everyone had gone to bed and the house elves had cleaned everything up and there was no one around, the portrait hole creaked open and a ragged looking man dressed in black carrying a knife entered the room. Who walked slowly through the common room careful not to make a sound so that no one would notice him, unfortunately someone had. A simple raised wand under the invisibility cloak and a non verbal paralyzing charm later, Sirius Black lay on the floor completely still.

"Hello Padfoot!" said Harry as he discarded the invisibility cloak and advanced menacingly on the man. "I have been waiting a long time for to ensure that the man who betrayed me parents gets exactly what he deserves!"

With that he slowly took the dagger from Sirius's is hand and pressed it against his throat. "You see I firmly believe that the proper punishment for the man who led Voldemort to my parents is a life time is Azkaban, if not the Dementors Kiss and I for one am hoping to see that person get it!"

Sirius Black was currently sweating buckets as he looked at the face of his Godson, a person who he had sworn to protect with his life if necessary, a person who looked exactly like his best friend, his brother in all but blood, a face that was a complete mask of calm as he spoke promises of Sirius is worst nightmares and had the powers to make it a reality.

"So you see Sirius" said Harry as he removed the dagger from his throat "I am going to remove the body-blind-curse from you and then we are going to have a nice little chat about how you have completely ruined my plans for Pettigrew incarceration and your pardon!"

Sirius was shocked, completely utterly shocked. Harry knew? He knew about Pettigrew? He knew the truth? Yes shocked was mildly putting it, but the one thing he knew was that he would certainly listen to his godson before doing anything about the Rat! He felt the body blind lift and moved to stood up as Harry held both wand and dagger firmly at him.

"Simple instructions Sirius," said Harry menacingly "You will obey my rules unless you want us both sent to Azkaban. Rule 1, you will not speak unless spoken to and when you do you will speak softly. Nod if you understood!"

Sirius nodded and Harry gestured too a set chess board and the seats beside them. He quickly moved and took a seat as Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak before following him. Sirius knew why he had chosen this particular place to sit, unless you were looking directly at it you would never be seen and also any sounds in this area would not carry to the rest of the common room.

"My parents kept detailed journals and I found them in my vault! Their last entry was dated a day before Halloween so I am sure you can figure out why I believe that you are innocent" said Harry "Unfortunately while giving out a secret is not punishable mass murder is and you were unfortunately caught red handed. And considering the simple fact that you didn't get a trial the only thing that giving my journals to the ministry would accomplish would be making sure that they never see the light of day!"

Harry paused here to open a canister of water which he had with him and taking a good drink before offering it to Sirius who wordlessly declined.

"The only thing way to ensure you got your freedom would be the appearance and substituent interrogation of Peter Pettigrew which would not happen because the moment Wormtail decided to show his face the Ministry would treat him like a hero" said Harry "The Maurders map is in my possession so I can track the traitor's every move, unfortunately we have a bit of a situation at the moment because the most famous person in the wizarding world is currently having a chat with the most infamous person in the wizarding world in the Gryffindor common room during the dead of the night!"

"This whole situation is unprecedented!" said Sirius nodding his head "On one hand you are trying to get my freedom and proclaim to the world my innocence and on the other hand you have myself who is currently doing his best to kill the real traitor and ensure your safety… in this kind of a situation neither of us will be able to achieve our goals and Wormtail will be able to escape easily, so the real question is what do we do now?"

"I have an idea but we will need to be able to trust the other to do their part or else it won't work" said Harry

"Considering that I have no alternative to offer lets hear it!" said Sirius.

Harry leaned forward and started whispering his plan into Sirius is ear who was nodding

* * *

Hermione Granger had been noticing some serious changes in her friend Harry Potter recently. In her opinion she could only see him working on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and on the latter much more than the former. Yet, true to his word his performance in all his classes was starting to improve dramatically, in fact she could safely say that beside the Ravenclaws and herself he was probably the most advance one in their age group. She had also noticed several behavioral changes when he spent time with her, though given the fiasco with the Firebolt she was sort of expecting that.

Harry it seemed, had also played a chess match with Ron every day of the week save Sunday for some reason, along with the occasional game of Exploding Snap. When Scabbers went missing and Ron shouted that Crookshanks had eaten him Harry had first gone to her, told her straight up that he believed that her cat had indeed eaten Ron's rat and that he in no way blamed her for it, or for defending her pet. Later when Ron awoke the entire tower claiming that Sirius Black was standing over his bed with a knife (which in fact turned out to be true) Harry had stood by Neville when it seemed that the entire student body turned their backs on him. When she (and from what she heard, Ron) asked him why he stood by Neville, Harry said that this was exactly like the situation when he was called the Heir of Slytherin and he was not going to turn his back on his friend because of a situation he had no control off.

The most surprising thing was when she had gone down to Hagrid's hut on the morning of April 21, when Hagrid bust out of his hut and proceeded to crush her in a hug. From what she could understand Harry had hired an advocate for the trial for Buckbeak and thanks to the advocate Buckbeak managed to get off. As soon as Hagrid let her go she rushed straight back to the castle and into the Gryffindor common room and trapped the boy-who-lived in a tight hug. Ron who's curiosity won over his determination to feel angry at Hermione asked her about her reaction and she told him that Harry had hired an advocate for Buckbeak's trial and thanks to that Hagrid managed to win the case.

After what seemed like a grand applause for Harry from Ron and herself they were back to not speaking to each other and using him as a mediator. That being said their exams were starting soon and they had to devote time to study and once again it seemed to her that Harry was concentrating on nothing but Arithmanty and Ancient Runes and yet she was willing to bet that he was as ready as he could get for all the other subjects. Soon enough it was May 6th, the day off their last exams when Harry seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. Try as she might she could not find him and he only showed up just in time for their exam with Professor Lupin, in which he managed to score full marks.

* * *

Earlier on that same day one Harry James Potter stopped at the giant statue of Slytherins head and concentrated for a second before he opened his mouth and in the language of the snakes, said "Slytherin!"

The giant statue's mouth opened and Harry walked inside, walked past the dead basilisk's nest and straight through a wooden door that led to a workshop. 3 separate well carved wands were placed on the table. The first had finely carved runes and had a slight rosy glow, the other 2 had been finely carved and hollowed for the core. Beside each stick was a cauldron which, beside the first, was filled with a bubbly red liquid. The first cauldron contained barely an ounce of a pure golden liquid.

Harry smiled, Salazar Slytherin as it turned out was a wand-maker, and probably one of the greatest to have ever lived. In fact it is widely believed that Ollivander's family is descended from him. When Harry first found this chamber a year after Voldermort's defeat he had immediately collected most off the stuff and brought them to Ollivander, however it seemed that he could not use it as every single book was written in the language of Pastletoungue which made Harry the only person who could read it. It was at Ollivanders insistence that he became the wand-maker's apprentice and learned all Ollivander could teach him before he resumed his preparation for his chosen career, to be an Auror.

Though it had been years since that time he still remembered it like it was yesterday and after his meeting with Sirius he went and acquired a freshly cut branch from the Whomping Willow and started crafting a wand for his godfather using Salazar technique's. When he looked back he realized that he had a lot more material left so he started crafting 2 more wands, one for Neville and a secondary wand for himself, and while Neville's and his wands were hardly ready, Sirius is wand was, and now it was time to add the final touches to it.

"Dobby" whispered Harry and with a pop the elf appeared. With a single nod the elf slowly took the middle wand and started carving pastletongue runes on it. Harry smiled, when he originally started this project he had no idea how he was going to carve the runes on the wands. Rune-crafting in general was a particularly delicate art and without the tempering of his body which he had yet to go through, it would be near impossible to craft the runes onto the wood. He had found an answer later when he was going to Slytherins library, searching for the information needed to put a stop to Hermione's SPEW before it even began. He had found what he was searching for, along with a whole lot more.

Taking the rosy wand in his hand Harry pointed at the cauldron with his phoenix wand. The ounce of pure gold liquid rose up and flew into the incomplete wand filling it almost completely. Then he pointed his wand to a nearby table and a 13 inch long tail hair of a grim, Sirius is Animagus form to be precise, rose up and flew into the incomplete wand causing the golden liquid to be filled to the brim. Then finally Harry put down his wand and took the handle which he made from a bowtruck's claw and fitted it over the wand before saying "harmonia nectere passus… Harmonia Nectere Passus… HARMONIA NECTERE PASSUS!"

There was a brilliant glow of red and gold around him at the end of those words, before it finally died down. The wand now had a rosy tint too it but otherwise looked the same as it did before, with the exception of the newly added handle of course. He put the wand down and slowly rapped it in a bit of old parchment before tucking it into his cloak. Walking over to a third table he looked into a cauldron of boiling water, where the core for both Neville's wand and his own was bubbling. From the way it looked, it would be done when he returned in September.

Saying goodbye to Dobby he quickly made his out off the Chamber remembering the plan which he had in place, Amelia Bones was present, along with the examiners for the OWL's and with them as witnesses, hopefully everything would go as plan. Praying that it would he quickly and quietly made his way towards Professor Lupin's exam!

* * *

_**Harmonia Nectere Passus -**_come together in harmoney

* * *

**Guys don't forget to comment,  
also the story will be continuing from the World Cup  
so don't think that I missed a chapter when the next one comes out!**

**Rafaelout out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fashback_

"_Its done" said Harry as he looked at 15 people who were stunned and bounded with enchanted rope._

"_It is!" agreed Hermione as she looked at the last remnants of Voldemorts Death Eaters. "With this the war is finally over!"_

"_I am afraid that isn't the case Hermione" said a voice behind them and the 2 of them turned around to see their best friend Ron who paused for a moment before continuing "I am afraid that the war has only just begun."_

_Before Harry or Hermione could open their mouths to reply they fell forward bound in what was undoubtedly the body-blind-curse, as their best friend continued to speak "When you go back tell them that the Order of Darkness has emerged, and shall return to restore the wizarding world to its former glory."_

"_Weasley" an old raspy voice which neither Harry nor Hermione recognized said "One person is enough to deliver our message… dispose of the other!"_

"_Very well" replied Ron who pointed his wand at Hermione and said "Goodbye my love!"_

_Harry then saw the red light off a stunner hitting him and he was out cold. His next memory was being revived by a junior auror who, from what he could make out, had arrived with a task force. His eyes looked around trying to identify the leader of the task force when they fell on a single white sheet covering a body._

"_No" said Harry as he quickly darted forward. He would not believe it, he could not believe it. Ron couldn't… He wouldn't…_

_Harry cry of desperation filled the air as his worst fear had come through as he looked at the pale corpse of his best friend, Hermione Weasley._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

Harry jerked up in his bed and sat up looking at the mirror that was placed opposite to his bed. He wasn't a 37 year old war veteran as that nightmare had portrayed, he was simply a 14 year old boy. That was nothing but a dream.

"_No, not a dream,"_ said a little voice in his head_ "A memory!"_

He remembered waited for a moment to gather his thoughts, he was a 37 year old war veteran who had been given a second chance at life and had been returned to his 13 year old body, and using his knowledge of the past he managed to repair a friendship and make a whole lot more, he managed to save his godfather from a fate worse than death and prove to the wizarding world that he was innocent, gone back to the Dursleys where he would live until the day off his birthday (in order to appease Dumbledore) before leaving for Number 12 Grimmuald place the next day, it had been 3 weeks since then. He knew that Sirius would be back today and he just hoped that things had gone as he had planned.

CRACK

"Master" said Dobby who had just appeared "Master Sirius has arrived back and is calling for you!"

Harry took the time to look at the House elf and smile, Dobby was dressed in a Snowy white towel which he had personally stitched from unicorn hair, which thanks to its healing properties, ensured that every sign that showed that he had been mistreated had disappeared.

"Tell him to meet me in the kitchen" said Harry, "Also, please ask Kreacher to prepare some breakfast for us!"

Dobby nodded and with a loud CRACK popped (as Harry liked to call it) away. Harry thoughts turned to the old house-elf Kreacher, for it seemed that even time itself could not break a bond a house elf has for its master as the old elf managed to follow Harry back to the past. He had asked Sirius not to free the old elf though he himself had to give the elf clothes because he was, at that moment bound to 2 families. Still, this time he had given Kreacher the opportunity to do what Ron had done in his past life, destroy the locket.

Harry walked down marveling at the changes that were apparent in this house that weren't when he had first come here during his first life and stayed here after the second war with Voldemort. The wooden floor gleamed, the rotting wall papers had been replaced with brand new ones made from black and gold, every inch of broken furniture had been repaired and all the black family heirlooms (most of which Mundungus had stolen and sold in the future that would not occur) were proudly polished and displayed. The black family crest itself had been changed, instead of black outlined with silver as it had been, it was now black outlined with gold and its motto now read **'Toujours Pur De Coeur'**

"You never did tell me how you got the Goblins to agree to that request!" said a voice from behind him.

Harry immediately turned around and embraced the owner of that voice… his godfather Sirius Black… who smiled, savored the embrace, then pushed him back enough to give his godson a pointed look which was enough to make him laugh and reply "Sorry Sirius, trade secret!"

Sirius is face immediately fell which caused his godson to smirk. In truth the real reason he had gotten the goblins to help was actually quite simple. He had found out, by pure luck no less, that Britains branch of Gringotts as it turned out was facing a massive silver shortage. So he had gone to the bank and proposed a deal, they could melt the silver off the black family heirlooms and keep it if they replaced the melted silver with gold and changed the engraved family motto. To sweeten the deal he had offered to pay for the gold used with the silver stickles in his vault. It also helped that the Potter family always had good relations with Gringotts and that he had learn't their customs and treated each Goblin he met in the bank with utmost respect.

"So" Harry asked "Did you get it?"

Sirius smiled and displayed a form, an emancipation form to be precise, which contained the signatures of the his guardians (the Dursleys), his magical guardian (Sirius Black) a lord of an ancient and noble house (Sirius), a representative from the DMLE (Amelia Bones, how had gone through the case form and agreed to their request) and a senior minister official (Fudge himself after a promise of a large donation by both the House of Potter and the House of Black). All that he had to do now would be to sign the forms and submit it them to the ministry of magic.

"Good" said Harry "I'll sign it then you can go and file it while I prepare for my meeting with Gringotts…"

"Can we have our breakfast first?" interrupted Sirius "This was the first thing I did when I woke up today, after freshening up of course… and if you don't mind I'm hungry!"

With a smile and a nod Harry and Sirius went into the kitchen, where Kreacher had prepared a big breakfast which they gladly ate while discussing the Quidditch World Cup, the finals of which would be held today. Which was the exact reason that they were filing the form today, with all the hustle and bustle the form would be quickly filed and approved and lost without to many people knowing about it, (Fudge never even bothered to read the form, just signed it at the promise of a big payday, greedy git!).

* * *

Knock knock

"Enter!" came a voice form the inside the office.

The door opened and Harry Potter calmly walked in, bowed to the Goblin seated behind the desk and took a seat saying "Salutem Dominus Goblin Ragnarock!"

"Salve Dominum Potter, I trust everything is proceeding as you have planned?" replied the Goblin "How may I help you on this fine day!"

"These are documents signaling my recent emancipation as in accordance with the law" said Harry placing a folder on his desk "after which is a petition to lay claim to my lordship!"

Ragnarock picked up the folder and read the documents it contained and after approximately 15 minutes put it down and said "Well everything is in order, though by the arrangement of the documents, I gather that you want your Lordship both ironclad and as quiet as possible?"

"Of course!" replied Harry

"Well the former is as close to it as it can get" said Ragnarock as he wrote a note on a parchment which suddenly burst into flames. "I will take care of the latter to the best of my ability… Now, is there anything else?"

"Lord Black has asked for a family meeting" said Harry placing another folder onto the desk "Also there are documents detailing the recent casting out of family members as well as the reinstating of several members of the family… I trust that you can ensure that everything is handled!"

"Of course!" replied the goblin taking the document into his hand and going through it. A minute later the door opened and a goblin holding an old black box. Ragnarock took the box, dismissed the goblin and opened it to reveal a fat ring which had the potter family emblem engraved on it. The emblem was 2 swords crossing each other, covered by a shield which had a falcon engraved on it.

Harry took the ring placed it on his finger. The ring immediately resized itself and a warm golden glow encompassed Harry before vanishing.

"Congratulations, you are now the new Lord Potter!" said Ragnarock.

"Thank you Lord Ragnarock" said Harry "And now that I am the current Lord of the most Noble and most Ancient House of Potter, I would like a full investigation made into the Potter accounts for these past 13 years as well as a list of all my tangible assets."

"Very well you shall have it" replied Ragnarock "Anything else?"

"For now, nothing" said Harry before he stood up, put his hand on his chest and said "Vale, Dominus!"

"Haveo!" replied the goblin and Harry walked out off the office.

* * *

"Harry" said Sirius "I would like to introduce you Lord Delacour and his two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour!"

Harry got up from his seat at the top box of the Quidditch World Cup in order to greet a slightly short, slightly plump, stout man who appeared to be in his early 40's. He had a short black goatee and well combed short black hair, with a sign of gray here and there. His two daughters were considerably more beautiful. Little Gabrielle who looked no older than 9 though he knew from his memories that she was closer to eleven, and then her 16 year old sister Fleur, Slivery blonde hair with an artificial streak of red (Something that Harry was surprised at) that was pulled back and reached just below her shoulders. She was dressed in red robes that obviously signified that she supported Bulgaria. Here eyes were a brilliant blue and she seemed to radiate beauty.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" said Harry with a smile "I am glad that you decided to accept our invitation to the Quidditch World Cup, please take your seats as the start of the final is not that far off."

They then started to make small talk as they took their seats, Mr. Delacour took a seat and his youngest daughter sat beside him, since Fleur wanted to sit with her sister, she found herself sitting in between her family and Harry and there was a seat between Harry and Sirius reserved for a certain bushy haired witch.

When the Weasleys and Hermione came, Hermione took her reserved seat and the Weasleys sat on the other side of Sirius with the exception of Fred and George who sat behind Harry and Fleur. Soon the top box filled as the Malfoys, the Bulgarian delegate and Fudge came and took their seats. The next moment the head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, charged into the box.

"Every ready" he asked, his round face gleaming "Minister – ready to go?"

"Ready whenever you are Ludo" replied Fudge comfortably

Ludo whipped out his wand pointed it at his throat and said "_Sonorus!"_ he took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing to speak in a magically amplified voice "Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome to the final of the four hundredth and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup…! Now please join me in welcoming the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

"I wonder what they brought?" asked Mr. Weasley leaning forward in his seat "Aaah, Veela!"

"What are Veela" Ron started to ask but soon found an answer to his question as hundreds of Veela glided out onto the pitch answering his question for him. Veela were some of the most beautiful women in the world – except for the fact that they weren't exactly human. Their skin shown as bright as a full moon and their white blonde hair fanned out behind them without wind. And then the music started and they began to dance.

Harry sat comfortably with a smile on his face as he enjoyed the show, while at the same time taking a note of the happenings of those in the box with him. Bill, Charlie and Percy quickly conjured ropes around themselves to prevent themselves from doing anything foolish. Bill and Mr. Weasley sat comfortably, obviously enthralled with the show though otherwise unaffected though for completely different reasons, while Draco and Ron attempted to prepare to launch themselves over the top box, which was something that Harry sincerely hoped that they would do, as it would save him a lot of trouble in the future.

Harry smiled as he turned his attention back to the dance though he could feel both Hermione's and Fleur's puzzled gaze on him. Finally the song ended and Mr. Weasley vanished he ropes around his eldest sons before reaching out and puling Ron back to his seat.

"Well I guess you got an answer now eh Ronald" said Sirius looking highly amused before his gaze turned to his godson "But why were you not affected Harry?"

"Quite simply because there are a whole lot more things to girls than just their looks" said Harry calmly "These beautiful women on either side of me are poof of that!"

Hermione smiled at the complement though Fleur frowned and asked "Monsieur Potter, considering that we just met today, how did you make that assumption?"

"Fleur Delacour is a pretty uncommon name in France" replied Harry "though on the French broom circuit Feur Delacour ranks at number 12. Also I spent my better part of the morning in a seinor goblins office and during that time I overhead a discussion about positional recruits for next year… your name is pretty high on that list. So forgive me for assuming that you are either of those women because both of those are pretty high feats."

"True enough Monsieur Potter" replied Fleur "Though I am assuming that I accomplished the latter due to my extremely high scores in Arithmety and Ancient Runes, I can assure you that I am the former!"

"Harry please Mademoiselle Delacour" said Harry

"Only if you call me Fleur!" she replied.

Harry was saved from replying when the top box was filled with a shower of Galleons courtesy of the Irish mascots. Harry turned to Hermione and asked a question which he already knew an answer too "Hermione, this gold…?"

"Leprechaun Gold" she replied "Vanishes after a few hours and overall completely valueless!"

"Thanks Hermione… and oh yeah, take this, you'll need it, you too Fleur!" said Harry handing them each an Ominiocular, a wizarding device that was especially useful for watching Quidditch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius hand one to Fleur's father and sister causing him to smile and watch the match which till this day was one of the best he had ever seen, and he had even played professional Quidditch. The Irish chasers flew in perfect sink and formation, their attack plays were flawless completely, Krums playing and feints were some of the best he had ever seen and the beaters, which were regarded as the best (both sets of beaters) were whacking Bludgers like their lives depended on it, it was quite easy to see why this match was one of the best ever played.

"Look at Lynch" Fred yelled because the Irish seeker had suddenly gone into a dive and Harry knew that this was the real thing…

"He's seen the Snitch" George shouted "He has seen it, look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to realize what was going on as the Irish supporters rose in a great wave of green, cheering their seeker on… but Krum was on his tail, slowly drawing level with the Irish chaser as the pair of them hurtled towards the ground –

"They're going to crash" shrieked Hermione

"No zey're not!" roared Fleur

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry

And just like last time Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded over by a horde of angry Veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row

"He's got it – Krums got it – it's all over!" shouted Harry.

And so it was as history repeated itself with Ireland winning despite Krum getting the snitch. The all watched as the winners took a lap of honor before both teams made their way to the top box. Harry clapped like mad as the players shook hands with the ministers before Fudge presented the Irish with the Quidditch World Cup. Harry joined Hermione and the Weasleys in celebrations and discussions about the Match until Mr. Weasley told everyone to go off to bed. After wishing the rest of the Weasleys goodnight he made his way across the pitch to the tent which he shared with Sirius which by some odd co-incidence was pitched right next to the Delacours. He entered the tent, drank a pepper-up potion and then fell into a meditative state awaiting the attack which he knew was imminent.

* * *

"Harry… Harry wake up!" said a voice causing the said wizard to open his eyes and look at his godfather who had a panic stricken look on his face. Deciding to act confused he said "Sirius, what's the matter?"

"Death eaters Voldemorts…" started Sirius but was interrupted by Harry who said "Followers, I know. Where are they and what about the Delacours?"

Sirius was surprised at how calm his godson was but never the less immediately replied "They are reported to be in the middle of the camp and John has gone to wake up his daughters…"

"Good, give Fleur this" interrupted Harry for a second time handing Sirius a golden coin "It has a protein charm on it, if they are in trouble tell her to press it and help will come, the apparition sight near the north west side is the safest way to go despite not being the closest. Go now Sirius"

And with that Harry go up from his seated position and rushed out transfiguring himself into a cheetah and quickly made his way to the death eaters. When he found them he quickly darted out of view where he transformed himself into back into a human and quickly pointed his wand down onto the ground and said "Serpentsortai!"

Serpentsortai… a more powerful version of Serpensortia which summoned multiple serpents rather that just one, in this case about two dozen. Harry then quickly uttered instructions in Pastletongue before pointing his wand once more and saying "Oppugno…!"

The snakes quickly made their way away as Harry took out some Peruvian Instant Darkness Power, which he had convinced his godfather to procure for him. A wave of his wand and he transfigured it into a burrowing owl which quickly made its way to the center of the death eater horde. Finally he conjured up a statue of a Peruvian Viper-Tooth, a poisonous dragon from Peru, and then pointed his wand at it and said "Dilata…! Draconifors…! Oppugno…!"

The Dragon statue immediately grew to the size of Harry himself before getting turned into a real Dragon, courtesy of Harry's spell. At that very moment the transfiguration of the darkness power ended and the death eaters were covered in a cloud of darkness. Harry's final spell hit the Dragon and it jumped out and attacked the death eaters who were totally oblivious to its presence. Harry too made his move with the fluidity and the grace of a Veela, yet with the precision and the ruthlessness of a seasoned Auror, firing Stunners and Bone-Breakers at the death eaters before shooting Reducto's at their wand hands. The snakes which he had summoned earlier jumped up from the ground and bit into the legs of the death eaters immobilizing them and making them easily targets for Harry and his dragon, while at the same time severing their Achilles tendons.

The battle was over quickly yet it had left him severely magically drained. Harry hoped that he would be able to be escape from here unnoticed and be able to rest, however it seemed that fate itself was conspiring against him. Harry paused in his attack as he felt a coin burn in his pant pocket, which could only mean one thing, Fleur and her sister were in trouble!

Quickly casting a timed transfiguration (one that would last for only 20 seconds) he transformed into a cheetah and sped away. One of the charms he had cast on the coin allowed him to locate it where ever it could be, and he was thankful for that as it would allow him to go to the French Veela aid quickly. His transformation had just worn off when he had located them. Fleur and Gabrielle were hurled together in fear as the senior Crab and Goyle advanced menacingly onto them.

"Stupefy" cried Harry as he rushed out "Petrificus Totalus!"

The stunner hit Crab knocking him out off the way leaving him no doubt unconscious as his other spell hit Goyle causing him to fall flat on his face. Harry didn't spare them a moments thought as he rushed to the Delacour sisters, the question forming in his mouth, but before it could leave a voice from behind him shouted "CRUCIO!"

Harry scream pierced the air as he fell forward completely affected by the torture curse as his wand flew out of his hand, leaving him screaming on the ground. His magical exhaustion, combined with the fact that he was hit with a particularly strong torture curse, through him into a state of unconsciousness, but not before he heard a yell and glanced at a wall of flames.

* * *

Harry James Potter soon awoke to the sound of several people speaking in hushed heated tones, though the sound of one of those voices made him smile as he said "Sirius!"

"Harry!" came the reply "I didn't think you were awake… how do you feel?"

"I've been better Padfoot" he replied weakly "But that's not important right now. How's Fleur? Is she safe?"

"My daughter is fine Monsieur Potter, thanks to you" came a reply in perfect English, though the voice was accented "My family owes you a debt, which can't be repaid!"

"No I rushed in headfirst and as a result, was knocked out and unable to help them!" Harry replied "I don't owe you anything!… Though, I would appreciate it if someone could remove this blindfold from my eyes!"

There was a bit of shuffling before he felt someone reach behind his head and pull off the bandages. Harry blinked once, then twice and processed the scene in front of him. Lord Delacour and Sirius were sitting on either side off the bed with a concerned look on their faces, to his right a healer dropped the bandages in a metal pan before summoning water out off her wand to soak them while another healer stood by the entrance to the red tent he seemed to find himself in… It took another moment to realize that he could see better then he ever could before and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"M…my eyes…" he said stunned as Lord Delacour smiled.

"You saved my daughters!" he said with a smile "Repairing your eyesight was the least I could do!"

"Th…Thank you" said Harry stunned at the show of kindness from the man, he didn't even know that such a thing was possible, much less how much it must have cost him to do it. "But, like I said before, I didn't do much!"

"On the contrary Mr. Potter, you rushed in and stopped those two _Gorillas_ (Harry could feel the contempt in that word and would bet his life that the only thing that prevented him from saying worse was because he was still a minor) from raping them, and then immediately went to check if they were alright" he replied "You were hit behind the back with the torture curse by someone who had just appeared and who has been taken care off (The way he said those last 3 words made Harry want to pray for that poor soul), when you fell your wand flew straight into my daughters hand and she was able to non-verbally remove the curse placed on her before transforming and roasting the poor fool to the bone! However had you not intervened then my daughters would have most likely been raped, then left for dead!"

Harry's eyes almost popped out. The reason the Delacours were here in the first place was because he had bugged Sirius to reach out to them and invite them for the Quidditch world cop so that he could get to know Fleur without the Tri-Wizard fiasco hanging over them. He never dreamed that his actions might have led to such unforeseen consequences. He then recalled the words he had heard before the start off his new life and immediately vowed to do better.

"Harry!" said Sirius loudly.

"What?" Harry said then immediately realized that he had been zoning out. "I'm sorry, I was just recalling recent events Lord Delacour. Please do me a favor and give Fleur my best for me, and like I said you and your family owe me nothing!"

"And I maintain that we do" he replied "I will be heading home now if you don't mind, my daughter needs to recover, and we need to prepare for the start of her school term, goodbye Mr. Potter!"

"Goodbye Lord Delacour" Harry replied and watched the man leave the room before he heard the customary CRACK, that signaled that he had popped away.

* * *

Seven People, four of them Lords, two of them Ladies and the last one was a disowned member of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. They were all seated on a round table in one of the seven conference halls in Gringotts. None of them, save for two, knew why they were here, but they were all eager for it, especially after the attack during the Quidditch World Cup.

"Greetings" said Sirius, breaking the silence that surrounded all seven of them, "I am Lord Sirius Black, head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black and the person who summoned each of you for this meeting. However before we get to the reason behind it we have a small issue to handle first"

He paused before continuing "Andromeda Tonks, you were once a valued member of this family before my _mother_ cast you out for following your heart… that was a mistake I interned to rectify… Andromeda Tonks, daughter of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier, I wish to welcome you back to the family… if you are willing to return to it!"

"I am" she said

"Then proceed" Sirius said as she paused before getting up and knelling before Sirius and offering her hand, which he took, before speaking "I, Andromeda Tonks, return myself to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black and hereby swear to aid its head for the good of the family when requested to the best of my ability, should he except me back into the home!""

"I, Sirius Black, accept you Andromeda Tonks, back to the fold and welcome you into the family!" said Sirius and a tongue of fire shot between both of their hand signifying her return to the house of Black. He nodded at her and she got up and took her seat and then he started to speak again. "I think that it is best that the rest of us introduce ourselves before we continue this discussion!"

"Very well, I am Lord Helios Greengrass" said a man with short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes who was seated next to a young woman who had long luscious black hair, regal facial features and blue eyes "Head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Greengrass and Husband to Lady Nadia Greengrass nee Black, who is the twin sister of Lady Natasha Davis nee Black and the daughter of Arcturus Black and Melania Black nee Macmillan"

"I am Lord Luke Davis" said a man with spiked raven black hair and raven black eyes who was seated next to a woman who could only be Lady Greengrass is identical twin "Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Davis and Husband to Lady Natasha Davis nee Black who I trust needs no further introduction."

"And I am Lord Harry James Potter" said Harry "Emancipated minor and the current Head of the most Noble and most Ancient House of Potter. I am the Grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black and Charles Potter and known throughout the Wizarding world as the boy who lived and am one of the reasons you are all here today!"

"Indeed" said Sirius before the others could ask "The main reason that I have called this meeting is because I, just like am sure several of you, have seen the signs of a dark time ahead of us… Voldemort will return, there is no doubt of that, and from what I have seen so far, the time of his return is not that far off… During the last war the Black family was forced to join Him and was nearly torn asunder. The Greengrass and Davis families were not touched because you were off more use to him neutral then as part off his followers. This coming war will be different, he will give us a choice, join him or stand against him… and regardless of which side we would choose, we would loose!"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" asked Lord Davis

"I have already created a plan and hav spoken to Lord Potter, who I must say is a brilliant tactician, about it, and he approves!" said Sirius "I will now propose the same plan to all of you and from there, we shall see what we decide to do…!"

* * *

**Toujours Pur De Coeur -** Always pure of Heart

**Salutem Dominus** \- Greetings Lord

**Salve Dominum** \- Hello Lord

**Serpentsortai** \- Summons multiple snakes

**Serpensortia** \- Summons a single snake

**Dilata **\- conjures a statue of a dragon

**Draconifors **\- turns the statue into a live dragon

**Oppugno **\- causes conjured objects to attack

* * *

**Hey Guys**

**First of all I would like to thank Locathah for that correction to a mistake I made - thanks!  
MasterDog, the one thing that I have know from the books is that Neville is nothing if not loyal, and that is needed.  
**

**Jslee 102, yes to the second...**

**Also thanks Alyksandr for that correction...**

**Lastly I would like to announce that the poll is officially closed...  
Thank you guys for all your reviews and votes...**

**So I'll Catch ya La8er Guys**

**Rafaelout**


	3. Chapter 3

On a dark windy night, a young stranger carefully made his way through the village of Little Hangleton unseen by its inhabitants. The young man in question was wearing a black skull t-shirt and black jeans, over which he wore a trench coat that had a hood and reached down to his ankles and was made from black dragon hide. He also wore a black face mask and black dragon hide boots.

The stranger now entered a narrow dirt track bordered by hedgerows. The path was crooked, rocky, potholed, sloping downhill and hedged into a patch of dark trees at the end of the hill. The stranger now stopped as his eyes flickered over a building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. Slowly he walked over to the old door that had a snake nailed to it. The stranger then drew his wand and tapped the door before smiling under his facemask as he felt a faint rustle.

"Dobby" said the stranger as he eyed the snake on the door carefully, contemplating his next move. Soon enough there was a loud crack and the house elf appeared right next to the stranger and said "Master Harry summoned Dobby!"

"Yes I did Dobby, do you have it?"" asked Harry and the house elf nodded before handing him a sharpened fang mounted on a hilt, a basilisk fang to be exact. "Well done Dobby, you may leave now, I will handle things here!"

The house elf nodded before popping away as Harry turned his attention back to the mounted snake before speaking in pastletongne and saying "Open!"

The door did just that and creaked open showing, not a run down shack but instead a wooden room that looked like it had just been built yesterday. It was bare of furniture except for one simple wooden table on which a ring was placed, or rather displayed. Speaking in pastletongue again Harry ordered all the wards and traps to disarm themselves. Harry took a deep breath before he raised his wand. He was taking no chances with this, taking a step forward he saw his first challenge, a challenge which almost made his eyes pop out… A dementor was gliding towards him. Harry wondered how on earth Voldemort managed to get a dementor to guard the ring as he raised his wand and said "Expecto Patrolium!"

A beautiful Silver Stag burst from his wand and charged at the Dementor which caused it to stumble back as it tried to get away from the charm.

'Hang on, since when does a Dementor stumble' thought Harry before realization hit him like a brick 'A boggart, a filthy boggart!'

"Ridiculous!" Harry shouted as the Dementor immediately turned into Casper, which retreated at the sound of Harry's laughter. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled and prepared himself for the next challenge as he advanced onto the stone… there were none. Harry reached it and then stabbed the ring with the Basilisk dagger which Dobby had made from him. A huge scream was heard as Harry was blasted back and straight into the frame of the door.

The Horcrux had been destroyed, off that he had been sure, but there was no way he was going to walk back and claim the stone, so he raised his wand and said "Accio Stone!"

The resurrection stone flew straight into his outstretched hand and after a moment to take a deep breath he closed his eyes and twirled it 4 times in his hand. There was a faint rustle of the breeze before he Harry finally turned around and faced 3 individuals, a young man with flaming red hair who wore robes of red and gold, a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed women clad in robes of yellow and silver and a regal looking women with lushes black hair who wore robes of blue and bronze.

They were 3 of the founders of Hogwarts and probably amongst the most powerful witches and wizards to have ever lived. He had summoned them for a particular purpose, to request their aid to train him. But before he asked them if they were willing to do that, there was another more pressing question to ask them.

"Where is Salazar Slytherin?" he asked.

* * *

It was a very tired and completely new Harry Potter who woke up from his slumber, his 3 day slumber to be precise. The reason for this was simple, his Godfather Sirius Black had given him a very strict medical schedule to make up for the years of use and abuse the Dursleys had put him through (which Harry had to make him swear that he would not exact vengeance on them). The treatment itself was a combination of medical potions, healing magic, and unknown to the healers house-elf magic courtesy of Dobby, and he personally felt that the whole experience was completely horrible. To be fair the better part of his treatment was basically vanishing his bones while keeping him afloat and making him periodically swallow a cup of skele-grow, and even though he was in a magically induced coma during that time, but even the he could still feel his treatment taking effect. Still he knew that it would be counter-productive for him to complain considering that the whole thing was done, so he didn't.

There was one good thing about his magical induced coma. It gave him plenty of time to think or rather reflect on what the other founders had told him about Slytherin, and though reluctant to admit it at first, they were actually rather similar. From the tale that the founders told him, Slytherin's earliest memory was watching his parents getting burnt to death thanks to the medieval witch hunts. He then spent the rest of his childhood taken under a wing of a dark lord and trained in the ways of the Dark Arts, however despite this he managed to escape from his adoptive father's clutches from time to time and make friends with several kids who were much older than him, the most notable of whom were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

It was those friends that eventually rose up to challenge the dark lord forcing Slytherin to make a choice, forsake his friends and completely embrace the dark arts or join his friends and do the latter and according to the founders, Slytherin chose the latter without hesitation and fought and defeated his father ushering a new era of peace and it was thanks to that era that the 4 friends were able to start their life long dream, a school wherein all witches and wizards would be safe. They spent the next 3 years teaching all those that came to them until Rowena, who was a seer, saw a vision off the future, a vision which started a severe argument between the 4 friends on how they would handle it until Slytherin's argument won out and the others acted on it. Journeying into the newly built Chamber of Secrets, they sealed Slytherin's body in a cryogenic sleep, with his mind wired into Hogwarts so he would no miss out on the major events that played out. His body still laid there waiting to be released by the prophesied one… the one who possessed the mark of a lightning bolt that contained a portion of the soul of his heir.

Harry smirked, unlike the prophesy regarding him, that one was pretty specific, and he was planning to release Slytherin once he returned back to the castle, which he would later today when he went to pick up his wand. His old one had been burnt to a crisp when Fleur went berserk on that Death Eater who was foolish enough to attack him. He actually wondered who the poor sob was and considering that Fleur had only left broken bones after her assault he probably would never know. Wizards had apparently never heard about dental record after all.

"Dobby!" Harry said

CRACK! The house elf popped right in front of him and said "Master Harry, how Dobby may help you?"

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked as he smiled thinking that the house elf English was getting better… sort off.

"Master Doggy is having breakfast in the kitchen" Dobby replied "Does master Harry want to go to him?"

Harry nodded and Dobby grabbed on to him and popped him into a seat in the kitchen that was facing Sirius put down his newspaper and said "Hey Pup, feeling better?"

"Yeah loads Sirius!" Harry replied "Thinking of going to Hogwarts today and getting myself a wand considering that my old one was burnt to a crisp!"

"Why Hogwarts?" asked Sirius "Wouldn't Ollivanders be better?"

"Where did you get your wand from Sirius?" Harry said sarcastically, causing Sirius to look at him for a few moments before saying "Touché."

Harry smirked at that before proceeding to dig into the breakfast which Dobby had brought for him while Sirius proceeded to finish his own. Just when the were both done Sirius remarked "You know I still can't believe that Hermione came with the Weasleys for the cup, considering the falling out she and Ron had during your last term."

"She came as Ginny guest, not Ron's!" replied Harry "They spent most off their time with each other and away from Ron… for different reasons of course."

Those reasons being that Hermione had absolutely no wish to be near Ronald Weasley considering that their fight from last year had still not been resolved and Ginny wanted to spend as much time with her new friends as possible as she had spent eleven years with only her brothers and Luna as company.

"That makes sense, I guess" Sirius replied as Harry finished his cup of tea, "Anyway, Dobby has a request which…"

"Let me guess Winky right?" interrupted Harry "If you don't mind Sirius, I would like her to be one of my house-elves."

"Then go right ahead" said Sirius and Harry summoned the disgraced house elf and did just that.

* * *

"Hey Harry" said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione" said Harry "How are you!"

"I am fine thank you, though it should be me asking you that considering what happened during the quidditch world cup" she replied. Harry and Hermione now were currently sitting inside a Hogwarts train compartment as it headed towards Hogwarts. Hermione was surprised to see that Ron wasn't in the compartment when she entered though considering their current relationship she was glad because of it, after all she had been having really vivid dreams of making red-haired soup and with him so close it wouldn't be easy to resist.

"Perfectly fine Hermione, healers patched me up real good" he replied "By the way, you look like something is bothering you, so care to share?"

"Where is Ron" said Hermione before adding quickly "Not that I am not glad that he is not here because I am, but I though that he would be here."

"I have no idea why he isn't" lied harry through his teeth. He of course knew perfectly well why Ron wasn't there, after all it only took a little convincing to make Dobby create a repeat of their second years trip to the barrier and just like last time Ron was the last to try to enter s only he would be left out.

Harry and Hermione were eventually joined by Neville and after a few locking charms by the brightest witch of their year their compartment was completely secure and it was quite amusing to watch Malfoy and his two goons try, and fail to enter. Soon enough they reached the castle and then made their way up to the great hall where walked to their table and took their seats and sat through the sorting… and Harry had to suppress the vicious urge to smile as the entertainment was soon about to end.

"Stop Minerva" bellowed the sorting hat as she moved to take him away "We have one more student to sort out, a forth year to be exact.

"And who might that be?" asked the head of Gryffindor as the staff, including Dumbledore, decided to stare at the sorting hat at this unexpected turn of events.

"Salazar Slytherin" the hat bellowed causing the hall to go quiet before the doors burst open and a fifteen year old boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes, walked into the deathly silent hall. Said boy was wearing a basilisk cape that was floating around him due to the sheer power that he radiated, under which he wore a black dragon hide tunic which had the symbol of Slytherin embodied on the entire torso and basilisk pants with black dragon hide boots.

"What joke is this?" bellowed Dumbledore as he stood up and glared at the approaching boy.

"I assure you that this is no joke Headmaster Dumbledore" said Salazar menacingly as he continued to walk "Now Sit Down"

Before Dumbledore could even move he was suddenly thrust back into the chair where it seemed like someone had applied a sticking charm to him. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out signaling that he had been silenced. That in itself told him all he needed to know. That – man – that was walking to straight at them was able to do this both wandlessly and silently which in itself was a feat that he could never hope to accomplish and yet that – man – hardly looked winded, and from his long years of experience he could tell exactly who cast the spells on him so he knew for a fact that this was no joke.

Slytherin walked up to the stool and sat down before looking up at the still shell shocked head of Gryffindor and said "Well, are you not going to place Hameln on my head?"

"Of – of course" she said shakily as she quickly proceeded to place the hat on his head. The hall proceeded to watch as the expression on the founders face grew more and more enraged until he finally bellowed "SO WHAT YOU MEAN TO SAY IS THAT A MASTER IS FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING HIS OWN HOUSE!"

Lighting cracked in the ceiling and wind howled until Slytherin finally took a deep breath and said grimly "Very well then Hameln, place me in the house that you think that I am most suited for…"

"No drive to learn… though that is a given considering how much you already know" said the hat "and though you are very loyal to you allies, I am afraid that one trait stands out above the rest… w-well then, it better be Gryffindor!"

If the school was shocked before then there was no telling how it felt now as Slytherin made a face before whipping off the hat from his head and placing it in his new head of house's hands. Before taking out his wand and whipping it over his tunic. The Slytherin symbol disappeared and the crest of house Gryffindor appeared over his heart as he quickly made his way over to the house's dining table and took a seat beside Harry.

"W-well then" stammered Dumbledore as he was the first one to recover, from both the shock and from the charms placed on him, "I give a hearty welcome to all of you, and now without further ado, tuck in."

The empty plates filled with food, though with the exception of the muggle-born first years, Salazar and Harry no one proceeded to eat as they were too shocked by the return of the one of the founders of Hogwarts, as two ghosts glided towards the Gryffindor table

"Lo-Lord Sly-Slytherin" stammered the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw who's face was akin to someone who had just seen a ghost, which was ironic considering that she herself was a ghost "H-How are y-you here?"

Salazar put down his spoon of mashed potatoes as he looked at the ghost "Rowena…? No, you're not her. Could you be little Helena?"

"Yes, she is my lord" said the ghost next to her in a smooth voice though his face betrayed what his voice tried to portray.

"From your face I'd say that you are William" said Salazar "and from what I know you are the ghost of my house so you will have to be the one to tell me how my house strayed so far from what I envisioned"

"Mr. S-Slytherin" said a shaky voice causing Harry to turn his face and look at his best friend who he had never heard speak like that "W-what do you mean?"

"Miss Granger is it?" he said causing her to nod her head in agreement "The House which I established, no the house which I had created was suppose to always be pure of heart not pure of blood. According to Hameln my very creation has become a breeding ground for the thing which I despise the most and my own heir thinks that he is fulfilling my last wish by eradicating my own people."

"Your own people?" blurted Ron "I thought you never wanted muggle-born's to come to Hogwarts."

Slytherin snorted "That would make me a hypocrite considering that I am, as you call it, a muggle-born."

That caused the Gryffindor's, well those at least who had broken out of their stupor, to start a whirlwind of whispers. Salazar Slytherin was a muggle-born.

"Bu-but what about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione "Wasn't that in your words made to get rid of all those of us who are unfit to learn magic"

"Yes and your words ring true more than you know" he replied "The chamber was created in order to do just that, to get rid of those unfit to learn magic." (The air around him started cackling with lightning as he spoke his next words) "Those who would sell out others for their own lives, those who would betray our school and doom all those who live in it simply to benefit from it have no right to live, and they certainly had no right to ever roam within these walls."

"You forget that flame-freezing-charms were invented much later and that those charms are highly complex" said Harry as he looked at the onlookers confused looks "In their time almost all young witches and wizards are persecuted when they start showing signs of magic, even when they do no harm. Many are insulted, attacked, driven away and then hunted down and burnt alive by those who fear what they could do. Entire families were torn apart, kids were ripped from their families to be burnt while their family members were all brutally slaughtered. Yet there were some amongst the magical population who practically engineered this fate to one another and, in order to prevent that from happening here at Hogwarts the chamber of secrets was created as a last defensive measure."

"The other founders both knew and approved of what I did" Salazar added "In fact they themselves added me in creating the chamber and helped us prevent any betrayers from ever entering the castle. But do not miss understand what I am saying, we never killed if we could help it, usually capture and erase their memories before transporting them far far away. But should we have ever had to deal the final blow then none of us would have hesitated to do so. And the chamber proved instrumental in insuring the safety of the school. However if our enemies ever found the chamber than the reverse could also happen and so in order to guard it I placed my familiar in it."

"However there would also be a time when its services would not be needed and order to free it when that time came Salazar bound it to heed the words of his heir never considering for one moment that his own heir might be a danger to those he sought to protect" added Harry

"I gross miscalculation on my part which resulted in a student's death" said Salazar "Her blood is on my hand just as much as it is on my heirs… In either case I seem to be done with my meal, would anyone volunteer to take me up to my new dorm"

"Allow me" said Harry and both students stood up at the same time. "There was a flash of fire and as soon as the Phoenix appeared, Harry and Salazar caught on to its tail and disappeared in a brilliant flash of flames. And reappearing inside the 4th years Gryffindor boys dormitory where there was an added bed with Salazar Slytherin's name on it.

"Quite a show you put on out there tonight" said Harry as the founder fell face first onto the bed, groaning before replying "My magic is completely gone and any longer and I am afraid that I would have fallen face first into the stew."

"And as amusing as that would be, that would have destroyed the effect that we wanted to produce tonight" Harry said "Rest now Salazar, I'll draw up some protections around your bed."

And Harry did just that before taking a shower and going to bed himself.

* * *

Once a prodigy of his age and recognized as the apprentice to one of the darkest wizards to have ever lived as well as one of the 4 people solely responsible for his defeat Salazar Slytherin sat at the edge of the astronomy tower watching the sun rise and marveling at how his greatest achievement stood proud and strong 900 years after he and his friends had created it. He smiled as he recalling the day they had finished creating this grand masterpiece before he sat in a meditative pose, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Occulemency was a difficult branch of magic even during the time of the founders, a time where wandless and soundless magic was common, though finding who could do both was pretty uncommon though that was beside the point. Occulemency was about much more than simply putting up mental barriers to protect against a mental assault and besides, anyone of Salazar's caliber he wouldn't need to mediate to do that. You see during his time in the chamber of secrets his mind was hooked up to the castle and for lack of a better description he was basically an invisible mute ghost trapped within its walls and as a result of that he basically had nine-hundred years worth of memories all jumbled within the confines of what was known as Salazar Slytherin's mind.

What few people knew was that a Master of Occulemency, a true master of Occulemency not only had the ability to guard his mind from an external attack but was even able to resist against truth serums and organize his memories and sort out the knowledge within those memories.

Salazar opened his eyes and looked at the sight before him for he what he saw wasn't the beautiful scenery that the ledge of the astronomy offered but instead a Library that bore great resemblance to Hogwarts and yet was even greater that the said Library of Hogwarts. He was looking at what could be considered the pinnacle of Occulemency, his mindscape.

Salazar got to his feet and started to walk through the library smirking at the thought that this was something that Rowena would have created and not himself, though considering how much knowledge his mind possessed he didn't have many options in the first place. Pausing for a moment he took out a book and opened it. Said book glowed for a moment before sucking him in like a pensive memory where he watched the last memory he had with his friends.

**Flashback.**

_7 people stood in a circle inside a room made completely from marble, at the centre of which was a large hole with a winding staircase leading into its depts. There was a creek and the door leading into the room opened and Salazar Slytherin walked inside. The first people he greeted were Nicolas and Penelope Flammel and their 5 year old son William Flammel _

_"You two were my favorite students you know, and my best." said Salazar "And I have no doubt that you two will become the best alchemist (he nodded at Nicolas) and the best enchantress (he nodded at Penelope) to have ever lived."_

_"And you are the best teacher we had and ever will have" replied Nickolas "Of that I have no doubt, even if I had doubted you when I first found out I would be taught by a ten year old kid"_

_"Too true my love" said Penelope before she embraced Salazar and said "We will miss you, you know!"_

_"I do" he replied before he walked over to a slim and beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed woman who was dressed in robes of Black and Gold._

_"You were my first friend Helga, and the most loyal of them" said Salazar as he hugged her before pulling back and saying "I will miss having you by my side"_

_"I could say the same about you" she replied "Promise me that you will take care of yourself when you awake?"_

_"I promise Helga, I promise" said Salazar before he walked over to a regal looking woman dressed in robes of deep blue and wearing ornaments made of bronze save for a Silver Diadem in the shape of a raven which had a Sapphire mounted in the centre of it. _

_"I trust you, you know" he said "Always have always will, and even if I remain frozen forever, even if **he** will never know who his father was, it will have been all worth is simply to prove my trust in you"_

_"I know Salazar, believe me I know" she said before she rubbed her belly "And don't worry, **he** will know exactly who you are and what you strived for"_

_"Have you chosen a name yet?" he asked and she nodded and replied "Myrddin, Myrddin Emrys"_

_"It sounds beautiful" he said with a smile as he now knew that even if the world would never know his real families true name, his son… and his love would. "It's a shame I couldn't speak to little Helena before I descended but perhaps it is better this way!"_

_"Perhaps it is" she agreed before he embraced her, kissed her on the lips, and walked away towards his best friend and his brother in arms. "Promise me you will protect them Godric, them and this school, promise me?"_

_"I will" said the sandy haired man who was dressed in robes of fine red and gold and had a sword strapped around his back "I give you my word Salazar, I will!"_

_ Salazar Slytherin nodded and held out his hand with Godric Gryffindor clasped and firmly shook. Finally Salazar walked over to the entrance of the chamber and turned around to say goodbye one last time before he descended into it, hissing in pastletongue to activate the wards and seal it off._

**Flashback end**

Salazar closed the book placed it back on the shelves and sighed. He had many regrets, not being there for his sons life, not being there to see the girl who was his daughter in everything but blood grow up to be a beautiful woman. He never got to spend time with the woman that he loved with all his heart, nor was he there beside his friends when they needed him the most. Yes Salazar was a man of a lot of regrets.

Suddenly a book a hundred shelves away caught his eye and with a simple crack he disappeared and reappeared right next to it and took it out and viewed the memory that it contained before his eyebrow rose and he said to himself "That explains quite a few things though it is certainly anticlimactic, still I wonder how I can use this to my advantage?"

* * *

Harry got up bright and early on the next day and took a couple of rounds around the black take before heading back to the dorm room to have a shower and freshen out before getting dressed into his school robes and making his way down to the great hall where he sat beside a lone Gryffindor who's housemates were giving a wide birth. With a smile he took a plate of pancakes before saying "Good morning Salazar, I trust that you are set for the day?"

The founder smiled as he recognized that his friend was asking him if he was prepared for the confrontation that was sure to occur later on in the day "As ready as you are I suspect."

'Translation; I trust that you will be accompanying me' though Harry before replying "True enough, though I wonder why our head of house is heading over here?"

It was a completely rhetorical question and they both knew it as Professor McGonagal walked over to them and calmly asked them, or rather Salazar, to go to the headmaster's cabin in ten minutes. Said founder said agreed to go before continuing with his breakfast and smiling at a green eyed seeker. So far things had gone just as they had predicted though they both knew that they had to be careful, it was just the opening move of the game after all.

That being said they both finished their breakfast and made their way to the Headmaster's cabin. As they were moving Salazar cast a privacy charm around them and started speaking

"Harry, what I want you to understand is that alchemy and wand-lore are extremely similar, just like warding and curse breaking and enchanting and rituals" said Salazar "And considering your ability to craft wands I feel that it's a fair bet that you would be able to excel at alchemy as well."

"Perhaps but the rune basis are completely different!" replied Harry "In order to learn alchemy I will have to learn a completely different language!"

"Oh, would you care to elaborate on that statement?" Salazar said

"Warding and Rituals are concentrated on Latin, though the latter is still pretty effective when spoken in English," Harry responded "Alchemist and Enchanters, both of whom are rare I might add, are entirely depended on Elder Fulcrum where as Curse-Breaking and Wand-Lore are based on Egyptian Runes."

Salazar raised his eyebrow as he responded "Does that mean that I am to assume that the runes on your wand are Egyptian?"

"No of course not, their…" Harry suddenly stopped as he realized what the founder was trying to tell him "Am I to assume that Alchemy can be used in pastle-tongue as well?"

"Not just Alchemy my friend" Salazar stated "All pastle-tongue runes are equably applicable and equally effective. And though the mechanics are a little different, I am sure that you will be able to."

"I see" said Harry "So you intend to teach me Alchemy?"

"Not just Alchemy my friend" Salazar replied "I intend to turn you into a Rune Master!"

If there was one thing that Harry was completely useless at, it was history. He knew that Rune Master was something significant though what exactly it was eluded him and he didn't get the chance to ask as they had arrived at the Stone Gargoyle and though they didn't have the password it turned that they didn't need to as the stone gargoyle immediately recognized Salazar Slytherin as one of the people who had founded Hogwarts and had immediately jumped aside and Harry had privately come to the conclusion that being a founder had a lot of perks.

Moments before Salazar knocked on the headmaster's door voice from inside said enter "Enter"

The two off them did so without any hesitation on their part, though the delegate that was awaiting them threw them off balance for a moment. Inside Dumbledore's office, was man himself sitting behind his desk, and on his left stood the resident Potions Master Severus Snape and _the immortal couple_ as they had come to be known for the past six-hundred years. On the headmasters other side stood what seemed to be a delegation from the ministry. Barty Crouch the head of the Department of Magical Co-Operation, Ludo Bagman the head of the Department o Magical Sports and Games, Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and of course the bumbling Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge who was accompanied by his under-secretary the detestable Delores Umbridge.

This was the opening move for Dumbledore and Salazar knew it, instead of meeting him in private like he and Harry suspected, Dumbledore would do he surrounded himself with a delegate of politically and/or magically powerful people in order to throw him off balance and have him carted away to Azkaban should the slightest opportunity present himself. It was a brilliant move of that here was no doubt, but still just the opening move of long and hard game and both Salazar and Dumbledore knew it.

* * *

**Notes 1:**

**Ok not to make excuses, well technically I guess I am, but I was in a rather bad accident almost 2 weeks ago and it resulted in me getting stuck in a hospital for some time though I am out now and I am well on my way to recovery, however during said accident I had lost quite a few things including a notebook where I had written my Ideas for this story so unfortunately that means I am going to have to continue it with only a vague outline of how I originally wanted it to go  
**

**Also term is has started for me so I will unfortunately have to hit the books so I will not be able to update as often as I like though I am planning to at least put out one chapter per month.**

**Also any Ideas about how I should twist the story out and comments on what you think of it so far would certainly be appreciated... **

**Thanks you all for your support**

* * *

**Notes 2:**

**Hey Guys, listen I had to expand this chapter because it was really to short for my taste and I hope that you guys like the added part, Also I re edited the other chapters to take out a few mistakes here and there...**

**Anyways if anyone has any suggestions for the storyline I am completely open to them...**

**Also can someone please PM me bout how a bet reader is suppose to work and are there any volunteers to do so for this story...**

**Rafaelout out**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you are the mud-muggleborn that claims to be Salazar Slytherin" sneered Umbridge who had decided to break the silence. "You don't look like much."

"And yet looks can be deceiving daughter of the House of Selwyn" replied Salazar calmly "It is a shame that your house was disbanded in order to make way for the Malfoys but I guess that is what happens with enough gold in your hands."

Umbridge looked a little surprised at that little bit of information. She knew that her house had been disbanded and had been subsequently replaced by the House of Malfoy but she never suspected that the Malfoys were the ones who caused her house to be disbanded in the first place. She would have to look into this first of course in order to make sure that it was indeed the truth, and if it was, well let's just say that Lucius would be in for a world of hurt.

"True enough" said Amelia "But the question is, are you really the same Salazar Slytherin that founded our school over nine-hundred years ago, and if so how are you here?"

"He is" said a deep voice as the Bloody Baron flew into the room accompanied by the Grey Lady "I was alive during that time and he looks exactly the same as he did the last time we met."

"Indeed" said the Grey Lady "I too was alive during that period of time and this man here spoke to me about things that only Lord Slytherin, my mother and I should have been able to know."

"I am sure you are all aware of the enchantments placed on me" said the Sorting Hat from the shelf on which he had been placed "I can guarantee you that this man in front of us is indeed the great Salazar Slytherin."

Dumbledore cringed inwardly, this was not how this was supposed to go. This man was suppose to make a mistake while trying to prove his identity which he would use to send this man to Azkaban or at the very least separate him from the Boy-Who-Lived, instead he had the sorting hat and two of his castle ghost assure him of his identity while the man himself said nothing. Well, this just proved that he would have a better adversary than he imagined.

Amelia paused, she knew that the two ghosts in front of her would not lie and that was not mentioning the fact that the sorting hat, a brilliantly enchanted work of Godric Gryffindor that the Department of Mysteries has been attempting and failing to recreate, had spoken in agreement of the ghosts. That had pretty much cleared all doubt of his identity from his mind, but the question still remained of how and why now and she asked that very question out loud.

"How… well that is something that is better left unsaid Regent Bones" Salazar responded "And as for why? Well, I am pretty sure that Dumbledore saying of, and I quote, help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask of it, unquote, covers that little question. What you need to ask yourselves is what will be so terrible that it will require my help to survive."

"Indeed" said Harry "The attack on Mad-Eye Moody's house, the Dark Mark at the Quidditch world cup and Berta Jenkins disappearance are but a few of many isolated incidents that if pot together and and looked at logically show that there are only two possible reasons, either Voldemort (he ignored the shudder from the ministry officials) is returning or another Dark Lord is rising and after the events of the last 3 years I am leaning more towards the former than the latter."

"Events?" asked Madam Bones "What events?"

Salazar's eyes flashed dangerously "It seems that you have been seriously downplaying your reports to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if you even bothered to report them at all Headmaster."

With a flick of his wand he quickly summoned the Headmaster's Pensive, conjured up a desk and placed the pensive on said desk. Meanwhile Harry had already conjured up 3 vials, charmed them to be unbreakable (for the duration that they were conjured for at least) and filled them to the brim with memories.

"The conjurations will last for 24 hours, Madam Bones" said Salazar "Use that time to view the memories and decide what course has to be taken, I would suggest speaking to your old mentor after you are done viewing those memories if only to ensure that there aren't any unusual events for the duration of the tri-wizard-tournament, wouldn't want to give a bad impression to our visiting rival schools."

"I agree" said Harry "And for the record, we are done here!"

With that the two off them turned around and smartly walked out the door leaving the inhabitants of the room either indignant, stunned, thoughtful or curious. Though as they were walking down the staircase Harry said "How much do you want to bet that Madam Bones tears him a new one right after the first memory?"

"Ten galleon"

"Huh?"

"Madam Bones will most likely keep her composure until she views the entire thing" said Salazar "So I say ten Galleons."

"Your on" he replied.

* * *

Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Astora Greengrass were different from the rest of the female Slytherins in several ways, which included but were not limited to the fact that they were in Slytherin because of their inner traits and not because they wanted to be, they also did NOT share the views of the rest of their dorm concerning a single person, Harry Potter, however the thing which set them the most apart from the rest of the Slytherins were the near identical instructions that were given to them before the start of the term by their parents regarding said Gryffindor. The events of the sorting reminded Tracy of one line that her father had said to her _"Tracy, Alliances have begun to be formed and sides are being chosen and trust me when I say that allies of the House of Black will emerge, and they shall be formidable."_

"You think this is what they meant?" asked Tracy as she and Daphne made their way to their first class off the term.

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne

"Do you think that this is what our fathers told us that formidable allies would emerge" asked Tracy "Do you think that this is what they meant?"

"I will admit that I was caught off guard when Lord Slytherin emerged, and more so when Potter escorted him out." said Daphne "I will admit that when I went off to bed I was unsure whether he was the one. Today however… He and Potter sat side by side speaking to each other, civilly greeting but otherwise ignoring those who surrounded and when they finally rose to exit the hall they had an air of trust and familiarity with each other which goes well beyond that of simple acquaintances, so yes I think that it is likely that they were the ones who dad had spoken about."

"It makes you wonder doesn't it" said Tracy "What kind of danger are we facing that a founder who lived nine-hundred years before us has been come to aid us."

"I don't know" said Daphne "But whatever it is, I just hope that we are ready for it."

* * *

Harry and Salazar left the room and were making their way to Professor McGonagal's room to collect their time tables when an owl flew down to harry with a copy of this morning's Profit. After taking the newspaper and paying the owl he opened the newspaper and said, "Sal, you made the front page"

'_Founder Returns'_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_After the traditional sorting on the night of September 1__st__ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Sorting Hat, a magical hat enchanted by Godric Gryffindor himself, announced that there was still one more student to be sorted, a fourth year to be precise. This in itself was unpresidented as the Sorting Hat rarely spoke outside of its usual songs and announcing the houses, but the name that the Sorting Hat called out shocked the Wizarding World to its very core as the Sorting Hat shouted the name of one of the school's very founders and a man long thought to be dead "Salazar Slytherin!"_

_Yes you heard right my dear readers, the sorting hat did indeed call out that very name and not a moment later a 14 year old … walked straight into the great hall and up to the stool stopping when our veteran headmaster decided to interrupt in order to blow him back into his gold throne and bind him with a single wave of his hand._

_Yes my dear readers, you read correctly, Salazar Slytherin did that with a wave of his hand, no wand, no incantation, nothing. Just a simple wave off his hand was needed to banish our dear headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry back into his seat, apply a sticking charm on his robes to practically bind him into his throne. And after doing so Salazar simply walked up to the stool as if nothing had ever happened and sat down and a trembling Transfiguration Mistress who is most commonly known as Professor McGonagal placed the hat on his head._

_What happened next was just as astonishing as the appearance of our dear Founder as the Great Lord Slytherin proceeded to argue with the hat in his mind in a conversation that continued to heat up until he finally bellowed "SO WHAT YOU MEAN TO SAY IS THAT A MASTER IS FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING HIS OWN HOUSE!" before cooling down and requesting the sorting hat to place him where he deemed him most suitable to go and in a remarkable twist of events the sorting hat sorted him into Gryffindor. Indeed the great Salazar Slytherin, the person who founded the most noble and most ancient house of Slytherin ended up sorted in his houses fiercest rival. The shockwaves of that particular incident will be felt for years to come. _

_But lets backtrack of a moment as I am sure you are wondering just as I am wondering why Lord Slytherin wasn't able to be sorted into the house of Slytherin and truthfully I must admit that getting the answer to that particular question wasn't easy. You see Phineous Nigel Black, the school's last Slytherin Headmaster decreed that that muggle-born witches and wizards would hence forth be unable to be sorted into Slytherin._

_But surely this cannot be, surely the Great Salazar Slytherin cannot be muggle born and some of you may indeed be asking how I dare make such an accusation. However this fact was given to us by Salazar Slytherin himself when a Gryffindor named Ronald Weasley's blurted out that he thought that Lord Slytherin never wanted muggle-borns to come to Hogwarts causing the founder to simply look at him and reply, and I quote "That would make me a hypocrite as I am, as you call it, a muggle born."_

_Now before you all can go cry imposter I must sincerely point out that both The Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin and The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw, also known as Baron William Pentagon and Lady Helena Ravenclaw who were one of Salazar's 3 apprentices and Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter respectively, and if that is not enough proof for those of you out there then you will certainly be able to find out from the returning ministry party consisting of the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, his Seinor Under-secretary Deloris Umbridge and surprisingly the immortal alchemists Perenelle and Nicolas Flammel._

"Interesting" said Salazar, "How did they find out about you, and why are you here in the first place?"

Harry was immediately confused by that response from the Founder but he soon got his answer when he felt the air behind them shimmer and the Immortal Alchemists appear out of thin air.

"We were here to see if it was true that the chamber had indeed been open and you had emerged" said Nicolas.

"And as for how she found out I am afraid that I don't have an answer for you teacher" added Perenelle "Rita Skeeter has a really keen ear when it comes to these things especially is she detects that it will be a big story and…"

"What would be bigger than the return of the great Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts and a man who has been believed to be dead for over seven hundred years" finished Salazar "Unfortunately we can't speak at this time my friends, so I will contact you later using the usual method. Be safe and watch out for bugs."

The Flammels nodded before disappearing into thin air. Harry waited a few moments before turning around to face the founder and ask him "How exactly are you the Flammels teacher when they were 200 years after your time?"

"Can you tell me who was the first person who created the philosophers stone?" Salazar asked

"Nicolas Flammel" replied Harry

"Correction my dear friend, Nicolas was credited for being the only _known _person to create the philosophers stone." Replied Salazar evenly "Also take a look at all known records of him and Perenelle, you will see that neither their date of birth nor their definate age is ever mentioned."

"So there are others ways to create Philosophers stone" surmounted Harry "As well as people who have already created them, but if that is true then who's Philosophers stone was Mr. Flammel using while he created his own.

Salazar smiled at that question, though honestly it was a pretty easy conclusion for Harry to come to, before he said "Mine!"

* * *

_Harry was on his knees as he looked at what remained of the burrow. The entire thing had been burnt to the ground and laid at foot of the ashes were the bodies of his children, Hermione's children, Teddy Lupin, Mr Weasley, Misses Weasley, Charlie, Bill, and his daughter. They were all laid down at the foot of the burrow, all dead. _

"_Magical analysis complete commander" said an Unspeakable "they were stunned by multiple people but in the end they were all killed with the killing curse cast by one single person."_

"_Let me guess" Harry snarled venomously as he rose from the ground "Ron Weasley!"_

"_I am afraid that you are mistaken" replied the Unspeakable causing Harry to turn sharply and look at him as he said "The perpetrator for this crime is his sister… your wife… Ginny Potter!"_

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Salazar as he finally managed to awaken a visibly very disturbed Harry Potter.

"I dreamt of the day that I lost everything to someone I thought I really cared about" responded Harry as he tried to compose himself. He didn't hesitate to answer because even after he had heard about the real person Salazar was he did take steps to ensure that their trust, their partnership so to speak was full proof. He knew that it was impossible for the founder to betray him, even under the pain of death and Salazar himself knew that he could now trust Harry with anything and everything and that trust went both ways.

"Shall we leave?" Harry asked once he finally composed himself

"Of course" Salazar replied as he grabbed Harry hand and apparated right into a deserted seventh-floor corridor. He walked up and down the wall three times before he entered it and Harry had to say that he was impressed with the décor that Salazar put up.

It was a small room with Dark stone walls and a wooden floor made of black elder. There were 2 torches on each wall as well as a door leading on the other end of the room. In the middle of said room however was a table with four chairs on one side and two chairs on the other. Salazar took a seat on one of the two chairs while Harry went to the door on the other side of the room and opened it and he was amazed that it lead to the Slytherin common room which was deserted with the exception of four individuals, the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, Tracy Davis and Blaize Zabini, all of whom looked surprised that a door had suddenly appeared in the middle of the common room and that it had been opened by Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor of all people.

"Come in quickly" said Harry and the others followed him inside after which he shut the door which melted back into the wall. Taking the seat beside the founder he gestured for the others to take the four empty seats and waited until they had before he said "I am glad that you all decided to meet me though I am sure that you must be wondering why am I right?"

He waited for them to nod before continuing "The answer to that question is quite simple and yet not so. Voldemort (he ignored the gasps) will return and from what we can make out he will return soon and when he does he will give your families a choice, bow to him or be destroyed, and your families, save yours Zabani, cannot or rather will not bow down before him…"

"Both Lord Davis and Lord Greengrass were Aurors before they took up their head of house status which makes them formidable fighters" said Salazar "The black family are known for producing formidable fighters and ladies Nadia and Natasha certainly live up to that reputation which means that my heir's Death Eaters as he calls them, will have a tough time matching up to them, and let us not forget that Regent Zabini is an unorthodox but formidable opponent in her own right."

"However while your parents are formidable fighter, you are not and they will use that to their advantage" said Harry "they will capture you and with you hostage your parents will be unable to retaliate."

"That being said however we would like to give you the skills to make that little scenario obsolete" said Salazar "I have well over eight hundred years of knowledge to impart and Harry here is a powerful fighter in his own right."

"What Salazar is basically saying is that we would like to train the four of you to the best of our ability" said Harry "However please do not think that it will be a walk in the park, it will be hard gruesome training but in the end you will be better because of it, stronger because of it"

"Take the rest of the night to think about it" said Salazar "We will be in the Ancient Runes part of the Library at 0600hrs, waiting for your answer, please don't be late."

"You may leave now" said Harry before pointing to a side wall where another door appeared, the Slytherins got up and went through the door which closed itself and turned into a wall. Harry waited a moment before turning to his friend and saying "Are you sure about Zabani?"

"No, not entirely" replied Salazar "But then again Harry, what's life without a little risk?"

* * *

It had been almost a month since the Salazar had returned to the very school that he had founded and in that time things had been well different so to speak. The Slytherin's had been slowly getting closer and closer with the rest of the students despite the best efforts of the blood-purists and Salazar had been making a constant continuous attempts to reach out to his snakes. Amongst the Gryffindors there were several traditionalists like Ron who continued to insist that Slytherin's were evil though they refrained from making any comments near the founder of that particular house. Incidentally Ron had also taken to ignoring Harry not unlike when his name came out of the goblet in the last time line and by all means that was completely fine by Harry as he certainly wished to avoid a seen not unlike what usually happened when the red head got angry.

The Wizardmort itself had seen some changes as members of both the light and dark fractions deserted after the startling revelations about the founder had come to light. Pure-Blood supporters in the ministry found themselves questioning their beliefs and coincidently muggle-borns had started to rise amongst the ranks of the government. Muggle-born… well that term was slowly being replaced by the term new-blood, a term which had been started by Salazar in the school and Muggles were slowly beginning to be referred to as mundane.

The little group that Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin had started was slowly being pushed to its limits as they had a very strict timetable. They now had to get up early in the morning, work out till they had spent at least 60% of their energy before returning to their dorms, showering and going the great hall for breakfast before heading off to their first class after which they would stop at a make shift Potions lab (quite a few of which had been erected throughout the castle, courtesy of Salazar Slytherin and the house elves), make a selected potion which took around an hour to craft, before heading off to their second period which when over they would leave their crafted potion at a secure drop point before they head off for lunch. After which they would do the same process (go to a period, make a potion, go to the next period) until classes were over for the day when they would enter the room of requirement (Neither Salazar nor Harry ever remotely mentioned where it was located) where they would work out until an hour before curfew at which time the room would transform into two separate giant bathrooms with their own changing rooms and, they would depart for their own dorms through the passageways provided by the room of requirement.

Still, for one fourth year Gryffindor today was suppose to be a glorious day as a person who he so desperately wanted to see would be arriving in school and then, just as the suspense was getting too much Dumbledore called out "Aha, unless I am mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where" said many students eagerly looking all over in different directions.

"There" yelled a sixth year pointing just above the forbidden forest.

Harry looked at where the sixth year Ravenclaw was pointing and he could clearly see the silhouette of the Beauxbaton's carriage approaching. Salazar chuckled at the various guesses people were making and Harry would have joined him if he wasn't desperate to see _her_ again.

"Its a Dragon" shreaked one of the first years loosing her cool completely causing Salazar to loose his own complexion and burst out laughing as Dennis Creevey yelled back in reply "Don't be silly... its a flying horse"

Harry had to give credit where credit was due as Dennis is guess was much closer to the truth as a gigantic power blue horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, each the size of an elephant. The front 3 rows of students jumped back as the carriage got closer and closer to the ground, coming in towards land at tremendous speeds with an almighty crash that made quite a few people jump back. The horses hooves, each the size of dinner plates hit the ground, a second later the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels while the horses tossed their heads rolling their fiery red eyes.

Salazar just had time to see, and become amused at, the coat of arms the carriage bore (two crossed golden wands, each emitting 3 stars) before it opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped out of the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment before unfolding a set of golden steps before springing back respectfully. He (Salazar) then saw a shining high heeled black shoe which, of Harry description was right, belonged to Madam Maxime. that theory was proven correct a second later as the largest woman he had ever seen in his life exited the carriage. She was dressed from head to toe in black sated wearing many magnificent opals that beamed on her fingers.

Harry though looked was looking for the person who was behind the Headmistress, someone who he dearly wished he had spent most of his life with, and soon enough he saw _her_, as even Madam Maxime's long shadow was not enough to hide the tell tale silvery blonde hair and the perfect features of the one Harry Potter wanted to see the most, and her name was Fleur Delacour.

* * *

**Ok guys and girls, sorry for the mistakes in the this chapter, I had actually already written this version down but for reasons that continue to elude me I by mistake published my original draft, not a mistake I will make again...hopefully!  
**

**Anyway thank you for all your support, reviews and help.**

**Rafaelout out**


	5. Chapter 5

What are you not telling me?" asked Harry the minute he and his companion entered the Room of Requirement.

Well truthfully room wasn't the correct way to put it as it seemed to have really out done itself at the moment. The sheer length breadth and height of it was almost akin to that of the great hall though that was all that was similar between the two. Lush green fields of rich summer grass danced at their feet, fields that only seemed to end at the willow trees that seemed to form the walls of the room. The ceiling showed a beautiful typical tropical sky with the sun shining directly above them.

"Rowena's creation really seems to have outdone itself this time don't you think Harry?" replied his companion with a slight smirk on his face as he blatantly ignored the Boy-Who-Lived's question.

"Don't play with me Salazar" Harry responded, "I am in no mood for your games."

"And why is that?" the founder asked "Is it because that you have been in the same building as Miss Delacour for the past 19 hours and yet have had absolutely no contact with her throughout this whole time, save for when you first greeted her at the welcoming feast yesterday?"

"Sal…" Harry started to growl causing the founder to sigh and respond "Harry I we have a time table to keep and we will keep it. On the Winter Solstice we will began to take away some of the sources of his powers and then on the Summer Solstice we will end with Him. If you really want answers than I will give them to you on the Winter Solstice and only on that day though trust me when I say that there are things that you are better off not knowing."

Harry looked ready to argue but then thought better of it. Salazar was not like Dumbledore when it came to keeping secrets and especially from him. They had built up a relationship of trust respect and honor ever since he had revived the founder from his cryogenic slumber in the chamber and though Salazar had neglected to mention more than a few things he had never denied Harry any answer to any question he asked.

What Harry didn't realize was that their… companionship so to speak, was much deeper than he suspected. They were both orphaned at the tender age of 1 and both their parents had given their lives to save them, Harry grew up with the Dursleys and Salazar grew up with Herpo the Foul. Harry came to Hogwarts, made two life companions who stuck by his side (for completely different reasons) and tried to survive his ridiculously life threatening school years, where as Salazar met up with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor and together the four of them proceeded to fight a war against the ruling dark lord and Salazar's adoptive father Herpo the Foul. They were comrades in arms, brothers in all but blood and after all the vows that they both had taken down in the chamber, they knew that they could trust each other with their lives, and perhaps even more.

"Very well Sal" said Harry, "I will abide by what you have said… for now.

"Good" replied the founder before he grinned and that grin then turned feral "than in that case I want to see how far you have come in your attack rituals!"

A ferral grin came upon Harry's features at the end of that sentence, a grin that was mimiked by Salazar Slytherin as they both got ready for what would certainly be a great duel. And then...

"Strip away the grounds with glistening bolts!" chanted Harry in response to his partner's challange as a gold magic circle (imagine one from Fairy Tail) appeared under him and the room began to turn darker.

* * *

"Something is going to happen tonight" Astoria stated from where she sat in the school library.

"How can you be so sure?" asked her sister Daphne in spite of thinking the same thing. Every single Halloween had brought something… unexpected so to speak She had hoped that the Goblet of Fire would satisfy that criteria but for some part of her doubted it, after all when had any of their school Halloween's gone according to plan, still she was curious why her sister thought so.

"Salazar and Harry were constantly eying the goblet at the feast yesterday" Astoria replied "not to mention that whenever they look at Professor Moody, well it's a glare more often than not and considering our history with the Halloween is there any doubt that something will happen tonight?"

"Indeed we are in for some entertainment tonight" Daphne agreed though she wasn't sure where her sisters comment about the DADA professor came into the equation, and on that note how did she even notice that their 'trainers' (so to speak) were glaring at the retired Auror when even she didn't notice that. That being said however she had a feeling that she would get the answer to that real soon.

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" asked Daphne.

"Voldermort may have been one of the more powerful wizards born in the last 200 years" said Salazar "But his true strength does not come from his magic, in any form. Neither does Dumbledore's."

"Dumbledore's real strength comes from the general opinion that the public of the wizarding world have about him… that he is the leader of the light and can literally do no wrong" Harry elaborated "Voldermort's true power comes from the fear that is generated whenever he or his followers are mentioned and from the gold that comes from the pure blood supremacists. Ultimately most of their power comes directly or indirectly from muggle-borns and yet the entire aristocracy of the British wizarding world wants to get rid of muggle-borns."

"I understand that" replied Daphne "But that still does not answer my question, what are we doing here?"

Daphne, Astoria, Blaize, Tracy and Luna (who was a last minute addition [literally last minute as Harry had found her on the edge of the forbidden forest and had invited her along]) were currently following Salazar and Harry, who had just been in the middle of a conversation with Luna, through the forbidden forest and none of them save the Founder and The-Boy-Who-Lived, had a clue why.

"How do you think Hogwarts has survived so long?" asked Salazar rhetorically "Magic? All wards have ways past them and despite all the extra protections the headmasters all through the ages have added, which in truth hindered the original wards instead of adding them, there are many ways to bypass them, even more so now then when we first set them up, thanks to advancements in the fields of magic and the so called improvements the Headmasters have added. So I will ask you all again, how did the school survive so long?"

"There is only one logical conclusion here" said Blaise Zabini "And that is something which I find highly improbable, but possible."

"What?" snapped Daphne, she was a bit irritable as she was currently being led through the forbidden forest instead of preparing for the feast like she desired to, and to top it off no one was giving her a straight answer to a question she had been asking over and over again.

There was a brief pause after that before Luna of all people answered, or rather questioned "Guardians?"

"Correct" said Harry with a smile "Salazar placed the Basilisk here as a sort of last defense if the school had been breached up to the point of no return. Godric Gryffindor stationed a garrision of Wizards here who were the fore founders for the village that is now known as Hogsmeade. Rowena brought the Mere People, amongst other more extensive protections which I am NOT going to tell you about so don't even think of asking. However what I am going to tell you is that it was Helga Hufflepuff who brought most of the creatures that inhabit the Western Wood which has now come to be known as Forbidden Forest as well as planted some of its more deathly plants and trees."

"So…" said Astoria carefully "Who are we going to meet with now?"

"Centaurs" said Salazar crisply.

That single word made all the Slytherins save the founder go pale and caused Daphne to exclaim "Are you people insane, no wait you are not insane, you are suicidal considering that the only people to ever visit the centaur heard are those that have a death wish."

"If you want to leave do so" said Salazar both crisply and coldly though his voice hadn't increased beyond its usual volume for even a second "There is absolutely nothing stopping you from doing so."

The entire group stopped moving as the founder and the member of the house o the snakes stopped moving. Blaise took this moment to intercept and say "What are you planning? Why help us? And what is your end game?"

"Hogwarts was an idea put fourth by one of my best friends and created by all four of our utmost efforts" Salazar replied "What you see before you is a pale imitation of what it could have been and what it should have been. A crumbling castle run by a warrior trying to relive his past glories and governed by one of the most corrupt bodies imaginable is not what we had in mind when Hogwarts was set up."

Blaise and Daphne stood there staring at Salazar while the rest of the group looked on in silence. Harry though was as amused as he was impressed. Those two had practically tactfully pushed the founder into a corner leaving him with no choice but to tell them or risk coming out looking like the bad guy. What amused him was that Salazar let himself be pushed into a corner. Harry had come to know the founder extremely well and he knew that they both knew what Blaise and Daphne were trying to accomplish the moment Daphne snapped and there were quite a few ways to end the conversation before it escalated and yet he had chosen to use none of them.

It was a moment later that Harry realized that Salazar was waiting for him (Harry) to tell him (Salazar) that it was ok. It seemed that Salazar had just remembered that they were equals in this little gamble of theirs and he was not going to take any more liberties than what he had already taken without his (Harry's) approval. Considering that Harry was planning on informing them anyway (after speaking with the Founder of course) he saw no reason to stop the founder and so he said "Tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Daphne

"Before I answer that I need you to understand something" said Salazar "If someone possesses a high amount of magical ability he or she considered powerful. If a person has number of people to stand by his or her side they are considered powerful. Considering this can you tell me what happens when a group of people possesses both the high amount of magical power and have the advantage of numbers."

The Slytherins stood silent for a minute digesting that idea. Dumbledore and Voldemort were perfect examples of the former case while the Death Eaters were a perfect example of the latter. A good majority of the Death Eaters weren't that powerful but the way they stood united with each other and the fact that nobody knew exactly how many there were, had almost brought the British Wizarding World to its knees. The idea of a group filled with individuals as powerful as the Leader of the Light and the Dark Lord with the unity of the Death Eaters…the very idea that a group like that could exist was ludicrous, and yet…

"That is what your aiming for isn't it" gasped Astoria "You plan to turn us into a group like that…"

"I must admit that is the only logical conclusion" said Blaise as Astoria trailed off "And yet combining the wealth and the political power our families wield the results would be…"

"Amazing or terrifying depending on how you look at it" said Harry with a smirk "Think about it, a Druid, an Alchemist, a Transfiguration Master, a Charms Mistress, a Duelist, Elementalists, an Enchantress, a Healer, a Diviner, a Runemaster and a Founder. This is the group that Salazar and I aim to create and it is what we all will start to be when this year is done."

"I see" Blaise replied "Though I must note that you said eleven different er… professions, and yet there are only seven of us here. There may also be more considering that you said Elementalists implying that they be more than one. Furthermore you used the terms Druid and Transfiguration master implying that at least two of them will be male."

"Excellent observation Blaise" replied the time traveler "And I have to say that you are correct in your assumptions, there will be more people joining us and unless things drastically change, at least two of them will be male."

"Indeed" added Salazar "And while it pleases me to see how shrewd my little Slytherins are getting, the lords of the forest have arrived and so I think we should return to the reason that we are in the forest in the first place."

"And what reason would you humans have for intruding in our forest in the first place" said a voice which Harry immediately recognized and which filled him with a need to groan as the group of Hogwarts students turned and faced 3 centaurs, all of whom Harry recognized. Bane, Frenze and Magtheridan.

"Greeting honored sons of Chiron" said Salazar "We are honored that you have graced us with your presence."

"We unfortunately cannot say the same about yours" replied Bane harshly "Now please make your way out off our forest humans."

"Peace Bane" said Frenze "Let them speak"

"Indeed" said Magtheridan "I am curious as to what reason you humans have for roaming our forests."

"Nine hundred years ago Venus and Mars met under the starry sky and two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve asked for the aid of the clans of old" said Salazar "Now Venus and Mars, Love and War, shall come together again and I come to you to renew the oaths taken all those long years ago."

"I see…" said Magtheridan, his eyes lashing dangerously "Meet us seven moons from now and we shall see what happens from then."

"As you will honored sons of Chiron" responded Salazar "May the stars guide you through troubled times."

The centaurs didn't respond as Harry said "Dobby"

There was a crack and the little elf appeared while at the same time Salazar, Luna Harry and and the Slytherin grabbed each others hands as Dobby caught onto the founder and apparated them into the room of requirement. Half of the room had been turned into a dressing room which had been separated from the other half by a white blank wall which only had a single door. The other half looked like a mini-library with bean bags and sofa's to comfortably sit and read. The girls quickly rushed into the dressing room in which the Dobby and Winky had already placed their robes and cosmetics in advance while Blaise calmly asked the room for a door to the Slytherin portrait and the room happily obliged. Incidentally though they all new how to operate the room none of them knew where it was located. That privilege it seemed was reserved for Salazar Slytherin and Harry James Potter and none of the rest of the group were willing to risk expulsion from the group to find out, especially now that they that heard where their 'trainers' wanted them to be at the end of the year.

* * *

Harry and Salazar sat in the great hall beside the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor's in the great hall who, like the rest of the school, were eager to know who the champions of the 4 houses were. Unlike the rest of their housemates however Harry and Salazar were eager for a completely different reason, the Goblet of Fire was, truth be told, one of the more essential parts of their plan, or rather plans depending on how you looked at it. What was amusing the duo however was the other members of their little group kept shooting them looks as if they (the rest of the group) knew that something would happen and it would be their (Harry and Salazar) fault.

That being said they turned their attention back to the Goblet as its flames suddenly turned red, sparks began to fly from it and the next moment a tongue of fire shot into the air and a charred peace of paper fluttered out of it. Dumbledore caught the peace of paper and held it at arms length so he could read it in the by the light of the flames which had turned back to blue white and read out in a strong clear voice "The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept across the hall as Harry watched the Bulgarian Seeker rise from the Slytherin table and walk up towards Dumbledore. He turned right, walked along the staff table and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

Soon the clapping and the chanting died down and everyone focused their attention to the goblet again which seconds later turned red once more. A second peace of Partchment shot out of the goblet propelled by the flames.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons" said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour."

Harry watched with a sad smile as the second love of his last life gracefully got to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept up between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables and into the side chamber which Victor Krum had entered before her. When she had vanished into the side chamber silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff that you could taste the excitement in the air. The Hogwarts Champion was next…

And the Goblet turned red once more, sparks shot out of it, a tongue of flame shot high into the air and the partchment that decended was quickly caught by the Headmaster of Hogwarts who paused for dramatic effort before calling out in a strong clear voice "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory."

Every single Hufflepuff jumped to his or her feet at that announcement and uproar sounded from that table. The applause went on for so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent" Dumbledore called out "We now have our three champions. I am sure – "

But Dumbledore stopped speaking and it was clear what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had turned red once again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long tongue of flame flew out of it and borne out of it was another peace of parchment which Dumbledore immediately snatched. He held it out and stared at the slip in his hand and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then, the headmaster cleared his throat and said "The champion for the Blacks is Harry Potter."

There was no applause. A buzzing, that sounded remarkably akin to those made by angry bees started to fill the hall though inside Harry was smiling, Dumbledore had wasted too much time staring at the parchment and soon the fun was about to began. A second later the Goblet turned red once more and a fifth tongue of flame shot out of it, out of which came a peace of parchment which Dumbledore snatched once again and Harry could clearly the amusement in the mans eyes, not surprising as he had arranged this one purely for the entertainment value "The Champion for Igor Karkaroff is Poliakoff Schmitt"

What followed next was the clear sound of break glass courtesy of the goblet that was currently being squashed in the Dumbstrang headmasters hand followed by what could only be described as every single Dumbstrang student save for their headmasters new champion breaking down into laughter. At that moment two more tongues of flame shot into the air and the parchments were caught by Dumbledore who waited until the noise had died down before saying "The Champions for Alchemy and for Enchantancy is Nicolas and Perenelle Flammel respectively"

That announcement brought the whole hall to silence as the every single person recognized that the names of the Immortal Couple. They also realized that the chosen champions would have to face said couple who had hundreds of years of influence under them. It was also understood that there would be no doubt that those two would be representing Beauxbatons as it was with their support that the school had been built in the first place (Though Salazar could certainly give good reason why those two could also represent Hogwarts as well). The Flame in the Goblet turned red once again and an eight peace of parchment shot out. Dumbledore's eyes bulged out when he read it though he still said it in a smooth clear voice that carried over the entire hall "The champion for the Death Eaters is Igor Karkaroff"

There was silence for a moment before a whole bunch of the Hogwarts student body along with a third of the Dumbstrang representative's started yelling out in loud voices most of whom were crying out in outrage.

"Silence" yelled Dumbledore after magnifying his voice with a spell. But did not continue as the fire in the Goblet turned red once again, sparks were flying out of it. Suddenly a tongue of flame shot out of it and borne upon it was another peace of parchment. Automatically Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment, he looked at it for a moment before reading out in a long clear voice "The Champion for the Four Founders is Salazar Slytherin."

The uproar broke out once again. The Dumbstrangs were shouting and cursing in Bulgarian, which was not surprising when you think of the fact that while one school had the Boy-Who-Lived and one of its Founders as the champions while the other had the Immortal Couple, they only had a star seeker, a traitorous death eater and a less than average skilled seventh year. The Beauxbatons were up too, some shouting verbal abuse against Karkaroff while others were demanding to know if the name really referred to the founder or another who for some reason bore the same name. the Hogwarts students had broken into a riot, a riot which included many members of Ravenclaw as their house was the only house that didn't have someone representing them.

Amidst the Harry and Salazar calmly got up from their seats, and walked straight into the chamber into which the other three champions had walked into only mere moments ago.

Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They all looked strangely impressive silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry and Salaar walked in, threw back her sheet of long, silvery blonde hair and said "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

"Not exactly" replied Salazar "I suggest you 3 sit down, it's going to take a while for us to explain what happened mere moments ago and even longer for the Judges to come down here.

The 3 champions took the advice and sat into the chairs near the fireplace as Salazar and Harry both sat down as well. The former then began to explain what happened in the hall mere moments ago.

* * *

**Well this chapter is done, and hopefully as good as the last 3 as I wrote it under stress. Anyway apologies for the previous chapter, that was the original draft of that chapter, I had another which was corrected, expanded and edited but for reasons that continue to elude me I published the original draft, and you have my apologies for that**

**P.S: don't bother reading it if you are expecting something different, its basically the same thing except it has most of my mistakes corrected.**

**Anyway I want to thank you people for bringing that to my attention and for reviews as well, please feel free to do the same for this chapter. **

**Also I am putting out a poll for another Harry Potter story, for this one however I wanted to do some completely unique paring and so I chose two separate characters, one that has around a hundred and seven stories written about her and the other has 33. Depending on which scenario is chosen I will either choose the first or the second or both... **

**Thats all for now people and have a great week, **

**Rafaelout out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry to say that I am abandoning Harry Potter's Second chance at Life.**

**There are quite a few reasons. the first being when I had started this story I had absolutely no idea which direction I wanted to take it, I added to many thing in too few chapters which would have no doubt lead to numerous plot holes in the future.**

**The second reason I am abandoning this story is with regards to Salazar Slytherin,  
You see when I reread what I had written and when I think of what I can remember about that time period then it seems to me that I had created a variation of Godric Gryffindor. My understanding of Slytherins character is a person who literally lives in subtlety, anonymity, as well as ambition. He would want his name to be known far and wide, but if you ever got on his wrong side, he would never give up, nor would he do something rash or stupid if you annoyed him, he would make a plan to destroy you and it would not fail. You would walk head first into it and you would never know that he was responsible until the very end when he would reveal himself, and by then it would already be to late. That is the character I was going for and I must say I failed miserably… though I would appreciate if you guys offered your thoughts on that subject.**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story feel free to, though I must ask that you please PM me before. **

**I thank all of you for reading my work, following and commenting on it because i feel that all of you have helped me become a better writer.  
So once again, Thank you**

**Rafaelout Out ! ! !**


End file.
